


Operation: REVERT

by Gamewizard2008



Series: Kids Next Door Gameverse [43]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door, Donkey Kong (Video Games), RWBY, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Zootopia (2016), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animals, Crossover, F/M, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: Story 9 of the Newborn Saga, Part 2 of the Emperor Prequels, also called theEri Rescue Arc. As King K. Rool reflects on the past, he begins contemplating on the changing worlds and how it has allowed the Kids Next Door to grow. But if there were a way to erase that growth, would their empire fall? This became his newest experiment. All he needs is a Rainbow Monkey jewel and a young girl from Superbia to kickstart his project.





	1. The Diary of King Kroctus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King K. Rool recounts his past regarding how he met Bowser and starting the Kremling Krew.

**I cannot believe King K. Rool was invited to Smash. All they need is Eggman, and Team Gnaa will FINALLY be complete in that series! (Y’know, besides the non-game crossovers.) What better way to honor the King than his own story? Hell, he didn’t even get a short story in the Firstborn Saga! Six years later, I am making up for that!**

****

**_

Chapter 1: The Diary of King Kroctus

_**

****

**Crocodile Isle, Mushroom World; 53 years ago**

There was a wretched disease that plagued many worlds of the universe. That disease was called diversity. And in a world where there was so much diversity, so many races living together, some races were bound to be better than others, not just in strength, but in power. And my race was near the bottom of the food chain.

Crocodile Isle was a murky, unpleasant island that was away from any trade routes. The villages were half-submerged in the swamps that were our natural habitats. We were the Kremling Klan: humanoid crocodiles that walked and talked like any other species on this planet. We were more intelligent than Piranha Plants, stronger than Goombas… and stronger than Toads.

If Earth had Caucasian humans, then Mushroom had Toads. …And Caucasian humans. The most prosperous towns are run by Toads, and you would be lucky to find one with Goombas or Koopas living amongst them. Why were our races oppressed? I don’t really remember. What I do remember is my first interaction with a Toad. He was some nobleman, rather tall for a Toad, with a white robe and blue spots, yet he was barely a few inches taller than my brothers and I.

We were 10 years old when I fought him. Our neighborhood gang was cheering for me, and it drew the attention of other townsfolk. I ran at the Toad with a headbutt, but one swing from his golden hammer was enough to send me back. “Ya almost had him, Kroctus!” cheered Krusha, a blue, muscular Kremling boy.

“Do a belly bump!” yelled Klump, an obese purple Kremling. Taking his advice, I ran for the nobleman and leapt forth with my golden belly first, and the Toad fell on his back. The krowd cheered me, but the Toad only grew angry.

“That’s it! You’ve tried my patience, brat!” He grabbed a Fire Flower from his pocket and ate it, using his temporary bending to throw fireballs at me. I bounced them back with my gold stomach, but they came too quickly, and they scorched the left side of my face.

As my friends cried my name, we felt the ground shake. The Khief of our island was coming, a very massive Kremling that dwarfed most trees, wearing a horned skull crown and his expression most grim. He was the kind who would make snacks out of Toads like him. Or at least… I wish he was. “Oh, please forgive them, Minister Hay D.!” pled Krumdy Lumsy, his eyes close to tearing. And yes, they were honest tears. “They’re only children. They don’t know anything. Th-That’s why we needed the extra funding for our school.”

“It’s clear to me that these mindless reptiles won’t learn a thing no matter how much funding you have! There’s no reason to waste it in this island. Now, would your offspring please clear a path for me to leave?”

“Y-Yes, Minister. **OUT OF THE WAY**!” His cowardice tone quickly turned to that of a king, and the Kremlings moved away in fear. No one tried to stop Hay D. on his way off the island.

“I told you not to pick a fight with that man.” said my youngest brother, Klammy Rool as he placed a warm bag over my burning eye. Normally an ice bag was preferred, but as we are a cold-blooded race, it would only make things worse. “Honestly, Kroctus, being the strongest is not all that matters.”

“Better than being a pushover like that fat coward. You hear me, dumbass?! YOU’RE A PUSS!”

“Now, son,” Krumdy began gently, “I know that man was a bit rude, but that was no reason to get rough with him. Otherwise, you prove to be the very thing you despise-”

“Just go back to your kruddy house, Krumdy!” retorted my middle-age brother, Kruckers, who shot rocks at the giant’s snout with his slingshot. “Or better yet, get yer arse out of there and let us take over, aye?!”

“Ho ho hokay. I’ll let you kids go back to your playtime.” Krumdy chuckled before leaving.

It made me sick whenever he talked. Referring to me as “son” when we weren’t related—he calls all the boys “son” for your information—not even bothering to scold us, he was a disgrace to this island.

I won’t get into the details of my childhood. I was a troublemaker, as you can guess, and leader of all the crocs in my klass. We pulled pranks on townspeople and scared away tourists, regardless of their regal status or reason for visiting. Our father was Kold Rool, and he was an abusive arse that was practically glued to his chair. But if I was thankful of him for something, it was toughening us up.

Some people think our attitude is a result of our island’s poor lifestyle, which in itself is a result of the prejudice views of the wealthier races. All I knew is that my characteristics were shared amongst even the adults of my Klan, minus the Khief. I began to think that our violent nature was a part of our biology. And only one year later, our island received another visitor. Another one of very royal status.

“I can’t believe you made us come here, Kamek.” complained a young Koopa with developing horns and a spiked shell. “This place smells like rotten toothpaste!”

“Mind your manners, Prince Bowser.” The blue-robed Magikoopa replied. “We are looking to make ‘friends’ for you, not enemies.”

“Sorry, lady, you missed that chance the second you set foot here!” The Koopas stopped and looked up when I dropped down from the treetops, shaking the ground. “We don’t take too kindly to outsiders. You wanna walk any farther, you have to get through us!”

My Krew jumped out of the swamp and ambushed the Koopa guards. Kamek shot a magic spell at me, but it was blocked by a large rock thrown by Kruckers. I ran and threw a punch at the prince’s jaw, but Bowser endured and threw an uppercut. Our fists flew, we locked arms and wrestled, and his skull was harder than mine, so my headbutts were useless. This Prince of the Koopas was another visitor who I cared little about, and another I planned to force to leave.

That same visitor… would become my lifelong friend.

As you no doubt know, Lord Bowser made a fool out of me. I lie on the ground, beaten and bruised. And his guards had my brothers and friends fallen. “Gwah hah hah! Boy, these lizards were total wimps!”

“Grrr… I’m not a wimp.” I helped himself to my feet. “Let’s go at it again, you dumb turtle!”

“I’ve changed my mind, Prince Bowser.” Kamek stated. “This town is not worth our time. And for the record, I’M A MAN!”

“Hang on a second, Kamek! You said you wanted me to make friends, right? Well, I think I just found one.”

“What do you mean?” I asked with a glare.

“You may-a heard o’ me, but the name’s Bowser, Prince of the Koopa Kingdom. We came here to make this island part of our territory. We’d give you money and food and junk, and in return, you give us soldiers to serve in the Koopa Army.”

“Well, you won’t have a problem doin’ that. Our Khief is such a puss, he’ll let you build factories here if you wanted.”

“Even more of a puss than you?”

“Not even close, dumbass!”

“Gwah hah heh heh…” Bowser smirked and narrowed his red eyes at me. “Ever thought about changing schools, Croc Boy?”

“The name’s Kroctus, Turtledumb. Kroctus Rool. These two are my brothers, Kruckers and Kolamitous.”

“Actually, it’s Klammy.” The latter corrected.

“Hey, I’m trying to scare him!”

“Gwah hah! You still ain’t scaring me with a name like ‘Kroctus Turtledumb.’”

“You bastard!” I threw a punch, but Bowser socked me in the gold belly and knocked me down. “Urgh… what the heck, no one can hit my belly! Your fists should be throbbing by now.”

“Then I guess you aren’t as strong as you thought you were. Heh… I think I’ll like having you in my class.”

What Bowser said was no joke. As soon as Crocodile Isle was marked as part of the Koopa Kingdom, my brothers and I were taken by Bowser to Koopa Kore. We shared in his special private royal class, learning to govern kingdoms, manage trades and operations… most of which I did not care about at the time. In fact, I think Bowser didn’t either. Naturally, Klammy excelled in the studies. What the rest of us enjoyed were the kombat classes—okay, I’ll stop the K’s. Kruckers was a great marksman, Klammy was great at building machines and weapons, and naturally, Bowser and I fought each other every chance we had.

On vacations, I would sail with Bowser around the world, seeing all the diverse countries and races. Prism Island, for example, was a colorful paradise where artistry is honored. All kinds of races lived here, most remarkably the Inkling Tribe. Yet, the dominant race, as you guessed, are Toads. They populated the capital and owned the nicest houses around the island, but when Koopas or Goombas marched on their streets, they would receive scornful looks, and the shops would close.

“Yeah, some of this… may be kinda our fault.” Bowser told me sheepishly. “My kingdom’s kind of infamous for trying to spread our empire to other countries. Kinda like yours, grah har.” Oh, so that was why people hated Koopas. “Still, the only reason these Koopas and Goombas live here is because they didn’t wanna live under our rule. Heheh, I bet they’re regretting that, aren’t they? As far as these Toads care, all of us are the same kinda bad.”

It was the same in Decalburg, on Isle Delfino, and other towns. Whether they were filled with Toads or not, there was scorn for the Koopas and our similar-looking Kremlings. Yet, the more I learned about it, the less I began to care. I only accepted it as part of our biology to think ourselves superior to others. What I really enjoyed was the seafaring.

It was education I never could have attained at my old school, and it costed nary a coin. On some occasions, we sailed home to Crocodile Isle and learned that our old friends were studying combat at our old school. They were much stronger, but not enough to keep up with us. We studied alongside Bowser until we were 19 years old. He wanted us to serve as generals in his Koopa Army. However… I had plans of my own.

During our studies, we read about pirates, a subject which I became deeply fascinated with. One particular legend was that of a pirate named Kaido, who was called a Pirate Emperor and ruled over legions of animal pirates. I wondered… if I could do something like that. There are all manner of animals who possess no sentience and are treated as little more than prey or pets. True, I have a few Klaptraps and enjoy a good meaty meal, but that only proves my point. Even some crocodiles in the universe are of low intelligence, so I cannot help but sympathize. Even so, it was only Mother Nature at work. But perhaps I could take it a step further. Instead of eating the weaker prey, why not bring them to my side? That became my new goal, and my friends decided to join me.

It was no surprise to Bowser when we began our maiden voyage, on one of his prized airships. “HEEEEEY!” bellowed Kamek, who still sounded like an old lady. “Get back here, you rotten kids!”

“Let ’em go, Kamek.” Bowser told him. “This is just a part of graduation.”

Our first ship, the _Gangplank Galleon_ , was redecorated with a golden figurehead of my likeness and flew the colors of a crocodile’s skull and crossbones. This was the beginning of our journey as the Kremling Krew!

And what goes with a pirate crew than a jovial trumpet song played by Kutlass, one of our squat members? (Play “Gangplank Galleon” from _Donkey Kong Country_!)

_There once was a crocodile_

_Of the sea_

_OOOOOHHH!_

_Old K. Kroctus really gonna pound ya_

_Kruckers will bury you into the ground-da_

_Klammy will skin ya inside-out-ta_

_You ain’t never learn ta live like me!_

_Ooooohhh!_

_O’er oceans, creepin’ up on trade ships_

_Kannon, Kutlass, we’re all gonna skewer them_

_Off with their heads, it won’t take many hits_

_Sink their souls to the bottom of the ocean_

_Oh, here comes a happy-go-lucky town_

_Playing all gaily without a care or a frown_

_Snotty little Toads playing here all around_

_AND THEN IT ALL TUMBLES DOWN DOWN DOWN_

It sounded like a fun song from far away, but the second that ships would hear it, fear would cloud their hearts. We sunk tons of ships and ravaged towns like Decalburg, Port Prisma, Bubblaine, and Delfino. As we scoured island after island, we amassed more and more unintelligent animals. Surprisingly, I possessed a unique kinship with animals, and teaching them to man ships was a cakewalk for me. We acquired rats, squirrels, fish and frogs, and as we added more ships to our numbers, more Kremlings joined our cause as well.

Oh, and that also included Khief Lumsy’s son, Kullin Lumsy. …I didn’t care for him. I don’t even care that Big Mom’s brat made off with him.

Well, I suppose we didn’t quite have a cause. At this point, I didn’t care about much of anything. I didn’t care about prejudice or oppression or even leading my race to greatness. Well, it was obvious that I was leaving a worse impression for my species. I just had fun being a pirate.

I would relish when Klump, our explosives expert, chucked Orange Grenades and blew our victims to pieces. The Zingers would impale them with their stingers as their bodies swelled, the Kutlass twins would cut them to pieces, and our muscular Krunchas and Krushas and Krumples would beat every feeble Toad to a pulp! Whether my Kremlings used fists or guns or bombs, we were an unbeatable force.

I was astonished at how my Krew was steadily growing. I wanted to see how far I could go. Slowly, the world was fearing us almost as much as Bowser. But then, as I was reaching my 30s, and I had made a sort of kingdom out of my Krew, I encountered my worst enemy. (End song.)

DK Isles: home of the richest Golden Bananas ever grown anywhere on the planet. I wanted them in my treasure hordes, and what was meant to be a simple invasion turned into a war with the island’s inhabitants, led by the Kong Family. I remember my first grand battle with Donkey Kong, and Kruckers’ battle with Diddy Kong, and Klammy’s battle with Dixie Kong. These Kongs were fewer in number, yet they rivaled our Krew to no end, and their animal friends would not submit to my demand. Well, we did manage to win over one of their relatives, Manky Kong.

I was desperate to steal those Golden Bananas and win over their loyalty. Yet, I was not prepared for what happened: the Kongs were tired of fighting with me… so, they gathered ancient relics called Crystal Stars, which possessed the powers of space travel of the highest caliber. They made a wish to those stars to transport their very islands to a whole different planet! They took their main island and their Tiki Island to a place where I could never reach them. Or… so they thought.

Bowser had another friend, and his name was Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He was making a name as a criminal on Mobius, and due to his phenomenal wealth, he ruled his own mechanical kingdom. He told us of a planet called Earth, where his grandfather worked for the worldwide military as a scientist. And through his grandfather, he learned of the two strange islands that had miraculously appeared. With Ivo’s help, I transported my entire Krew to Earth.

With my army of animals against their tiny islands once again, I was determined to end them once and for all: by using my Blast-O-Matic to destroy DK Isles. Unfortunately, the Kongs were aided by the Earth’s military, G.U.N.. An officer of GUN, known as Kameron Drilovsky, seemed to have befriended the Kongs, and led the charge in foiling my operations. He destroyed my Blast-O-Matic and confronted me in my throne room.

He was muscular, but compared to my unbendable physique, I thought I would have the upper hand. But Kameron possessed a martial art known as Haki, which was strong enough to punch through my golden belly. When it first made contact, my stomach compressed and I hacked, giving him the chance to punch me in the jaw. I would not fall that easy, and so our fists exchanged! Even when his iron knuckles made contact with my unenhanced knuckles, and I felt pain course through them, it seemed that he was being weakened by my persistence, his durability falling. Eventually, our hands locked, and I bit him in the neck. As he yelled in pain, I headbutted him, and he was on his back.

I pinned the weakened man down with my foot. “I must confess, Kameron… you are a rare breed of a man. Very rarely do I fight a man of your caliber. Until now, only Bowser could provide such a challenge. A man like you… would be great at my side.”

“Heff… it’s freaks like you that GUN hates more than anything. The kind of inhuman monsters that ruin our world. I would hate for my family… to grow up in a world controlled by you!”

“Mweh heh har… monsters like me? I wonder if you have a right to say that? My acquaintance told me a little about this planet’s history. Not only do you humans slaughter animals for sustenance, but you once segregated your own kind. You fight wars with each other, destroy each other, for one petty reason or another!”

“And who the hell are YOU to say that?!” Kameron shouted as he struggled to escape from me. “Are you some twisted idealist trying to destroy a whole island just to get his backwards message across?!”

“No, that’s not what I am at all. I’m not trying to say who is right or wrong. I am simply saying that our will to hate and kill are simply part of our biology! Racism, predator and prey, it’s something we all have, in some way, shape, or form. That is a curse we must live with in this diverse universe! To accuse one person of being a monster… is mere HYPOCRISY!” And with one last punch full of rage, his neck cracked, and blood spurted from his mouth. “…Well, that’s a shame.”

I would have eaten him… but I held respect for this man. So, I tossed him out of my mobile fortress and let his soldiers and family hold a proper funeral for him. Alas, the military would not let me be in peace, and so I had to flee, returning to Planet Mushroom. I had not seen the Kong Family for about 10 years. It was my greatest failure, humiliating to have been chased away. But at least I was still feared on my homeworld.

In the meantime, Bowser had been trying to marry the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom, only to be utterly beaten by a surprisingly strong Mustachio plumber. It was humorous to me. “I know what the problem is, Bowser: it’s because you have red eyes!” I laughed. “You remember that old legend, don’t you? People with red eyes are cursed with bad luck.”

“Oh, really? Well, no wonder you didn’t beat those apes! Your eye is still red from when it was burned by that Toad.”

“I still have much more luck than you!”

Still, I could not get the Kongs out of my mind. I began to wonder… why did they take that second island with them? So, I did research… and learned something amazing: that “Tiki Island” contained an ancient power that could unify all Animalia. It was the Leptys. I suddenly had an urge to go back there. I sought to know if such a powerful entity could truly control that which dominated the universe.

Yet, I could not casually return without a plan, but I had no reason to ask Bowser or Robotnik to help with my quest. But as fate would have it… my Krew and my resources were desired by a being of terrific power: Negatar Gnaa.

What a terrific time that was: the Firstborn Quest. The Negatar promised to deliver me the daughter of Kameron Drilovsky as a welcoming gift, but the agents that were sent to retrieve her, Nolan York and Danika Anderson, utterly failed. Still, I joined Team Gnaa, simply to have the chance to fight with this Kami Drilovsky, and to be able to harness the powers of the Leptys. It was fun, working alongside Bowser, Robotnik, and even the great Ganondorf, and making fools out of those Kids Next Door! It… didn’t end well.

Ava kept her swords in the ground and held on as the powerful gust from Kruckers’ blunderbuss was pulling her away, but she saved herself by tossing her left sword back, getting stuck in the vacuum. The sucking stopped as a result, and Kruckers flicked the switch on-and-off to get it to work. The sword shot out, but to his dismay, the rocket activated and went out of control, zooming the Kaptain all around the stadium until he finally flew straight out of the airship. He zoomed around the Flying King Krock until crashing on the roof, dropping his gun and rolling over the side of the ship. He ended up caught in the ship’s side propeller, desperately trying to crawl away for dear life as the massive fan was quickly sucking him in. He glanced back and watched in total horror as his jacket was already caught up in the blades, screaming, “ARRRRR!!” before he himself was sucked in.

Tiki Tong absorbed the hearts’ energies and transferred it into the Animal King that I had become. _“Yes! Now, the added powers of TWO aliens!”_ Kami nervously waited for what transformation I would go through next. _“W-What? What’s happening?”_ We both noticed my chest was beginning to pump larger and larger. _“NOOOOOO!”_ To Kami’s utter shock, my chest exploded like a pimple, and a humongous beating heart popped out and landed merely inches from her, looking totally grossed at the severed organ. She then looked up at me, my shocked expression totally frozen, yet lifeless. Without anything to give me breath, my body fell dead to the ground.

Now an only child, Baron Kolamitous Rool returned to Hideout Helm, bowing his head to the empty throne. “Kroctus… Kruckers… oh, what am I to do now?” He wept. “I know I’ve always been the most intelligent brother, but I can’t manage this Krew all by myself. What is an old Krock to do?”

“Don’t get your false tears on my throne.” Klammy flinched at this authoritive voice and whipped around.

“K-K-K…Kroctus!” Indeed, his elder brother was in the flesh. “You’re alive! B-But that’s impossible!”

“I was banished to the Sanzu River… but Ganondorf used his newfound power to revive me. Eggman also. It seems, in spite of his arrogance, he has a soft spot for us. Mweh heh… hoff.”

“What about Bowser? Or Kruckers?”

“Bowser was never truly dead. He was simply lost between dimensions. As expected of him. And Kruckers… it seems he remains in the Underworld.”

Klammy sighed. “Kroctus, perhaps this is a sign that our days of pirating should come to an end. Kruckers, Army Dillo, Dogadon, they’ve all sunken to Davy Jones’ Locker. Perhaps we should return to our homeland and… try to put this all behind us.”

“Yes, that would be the easiest route. Unfortunately… I have no intention of falling to the bottom of the food chain again. My instincts tell me that the Kids Next Door will only grow stronger from here on. The universe will not be the same after an event like that. In time, this will be a race to see who conquers all. And I refuse to slow down.”

“But what can we possibly do now?”

“Simple. We continue to grow as well. We will try to keep our distance from the KND as we amass more members into our Krew. And one day, we will make our return. …Still, I can’t believe you survived getting electrocuted and falling out of a crashing ship! You’re stronger than I thought, Klammy!” I punched him in the shoulder in my usual brotherly fashion.

After that, we scoured the worlds in search of more strong animals to join us. We visited Mushroom’s North Pole and encountered the Snowmad Tribe, a band of sentient Arctic animals led by Lord Fredrik the Waldough. The walrus was as large as me, and as I fought him for his loyalty, I grew to realize his terrific strength. My arms hurt as our fists made contact, and I feared I would fall before the Snowmad spectators. But then, something strange happened: as our battle neared its end, the Snowmads were beginning to bow, one by one, overcome by an invisible aura. Fredrik felt this aura, too, and it caused him to dwindle in battle. Against all possibilities… Lord Fredrik was defeated.

“Huff… I concede.” The Snowmad King bowed. “I acknowledge you as our Conqueror. Even in this frozen tundra, where your reptilian blood was against you, you have prevailed. The Snowmad Tribe is now yours to Kommand.”

Later, I sailed to Dinosaur Planet Sauria to recruit the dreaded Sharpclaw Pirates. I fought with their mighty leader, General Scales, and the fight ended with several cuts in my scales. The pain was unbearable to me, but not enough to make me grovel. When my doctors healed my wounds, my brother told me something unfortunate.

“Kroctus, according to what Dr. Eggman has told me, any mortal that gets revived from death in any way will suffer not only a shorter lifespan, but they will suffer double pain. This is what he has been experiencing himself. At the moment, he is trying to negate this factor by converting his body into that of a robot’s. I suppose we could do the same with you.”

“I plan to prevail with my own strength. This negative side-effect may hinder my progress… but it will not stop me!”

I remembered the art Kameron used to fight me: Haki. I spent a year training and was able to master Armament Haki. Then, I faced Scales again, and I defeated him. The Kremling Krew now had dinosaurs among its ranks.

“Rah… with your guidance, the Sharpclaw Tribe will conquer all.” Scales bowed, speaking in his native tongue, his legions mimicking him. “We follow you to the end… Your Excellency.”

In my research into Haki, I learned that some were born with a special form called Conqueror’s Haki, where one’s aura was so strong that it could make others fall before you. I realized… that this power was what commanded the animals to follow me, and listen to me. I was the Konqueror of Animalia, Leptys or no Leptys.

Mweh heh har! Even Kami ended up joining my Krew, due to an unfortunate incident regarding her daughter! How nice that we could still remain good friends. Sadly, Kami no longer made for a strong opponent, so sparring was pretty one-sided. As years passed, my Krew grew and my strength grew. Ten years after the Firstborn Quest, the pirate culture labeled me as an Emperor.

_ In the ever-growing threat of the Four Emperors, today we would like to shed light on one in particular: King Kroctus Rool. Aside from owning 2,054 known territories across various planets, K. Rool is reported to be a close friend of the notorious King Bowser Koopa of Mushroom, the diabolical Dr. Eggman of Mobius, on top of being allies with the Brotherhood of Evil and the Dark Lord, Negatar Gnaa! With the number of resources at his disposal, could K. Rool be the worst of the current Four Emperors?! He may only be rivaled by Lord Mandy, who has shown to be close allies with Earth’s Kids Next Door, which may speak volumes of her power and forces in and of itself. More on that later. _

What a shame that I took so much longer than Mandy to achieve that title. I’m sure her fearbending played a part in the media’s decision.

Still, my handicap of a shorter lifespan proved to be a pain. I wished for a way to negate that weakness. I did not wish to become a machine like Eggman, however. And it seems my wish… was granted.

**On a certain New Planet; two years ago**

A small region on this somewhat secluded planet was ruled by a tribe of short, orange, round creatures with eyes and stubs. These were the Waddle Dees. They carried huge tarps of food, marching in lines up to the stone fortress modeled after His Majesty, the Penguin King.

King Dedede was beaming as he gobbled up a watermelon and grapes, merely a tiny fraction of his grand pile. “Mmm mmm, this is dededelicious! After floatin’ through space for 21 years, there’s never enough to fill yo’ belly. Ain’t that right, Escargoon? …Escargoon?” He looked at an empty snail shell. “Oh, right. You got cooked entering the atmosphere and I ate ya. Well, ya sure won’t be forgotten, eh heh heh heh!” He patted his pudgy belly.

 _“Aaaahhh!”_ Dedede frowned when his Waddle Dees began screaming and fleeing. The room shook as a large figure stomped into the cave fort: it was an even more obese, green penguin with a red cape and gold crown.

“Huh? Who the hell are you interruptin’ mah eatin’ time? Puff up and fly away, you wannabe penguin.”

“…” Before his eyes, the penguin’s beak grew longer and flatter, and he increased in size as his feathers became scales. “Perhaps this form is less offensive.”

“Wait a second, you just some sorta croc thang. You think you can steal MY throne, impostor? Well, you don’t know who you’re messing with. Have a helpin’ of this!” Dedede slapped on his iron mask and drew out a giant metal hammer. “MASKED DEDEDE HAMMER!” He charged at King K. Rool with full, mighty power!

Kroctus pulled his fist back, and its scales turned to solid gold before hitting Dedede’s stomach at the speed of a bullet.

It was a very brief second for old Dedede. His insides were compressed, his spleen and kidneys popped, his bones shattered, and… truthfully, no one could confirm what had happened because Dedede went rocketing to the sky. But he was dead before he could reach the clouds.

K. Rool’s fist reverted to normal green color. “As if… a waste of space like you had a throne worth stealing.” He marched outside and observed the lush landscape. “Still… what a fascinating world this is. I think I’m going to like it here.”

**Current time; Bowser’s Castle**

The Kremling King lifted a giant bottle of hot water and tipped it against his mouth, which was much smaller in comparison. He put the bottle down and sighed. “Reminiscing about the past really takes my breath away.”

“Tell me about it.” Bowser remarked, picking up a same-sized bottle with just his hand and drinking it. The Koopa King was four times K. Rool’s size. “Hell, there’s a real problem with people getting resurrected lately. Well, I guess it helped you out, but still.”

“Speaking of which… that old hag is going to have a birthday party. No doubt she will eat her infamous cake. But as luck would have it, a few Brotherhood agents happen to be related to her. With their assistance, we can possibly steal the cake.”

“You know, if the two of us break into her castle together, we can make a pound cake outta her.”

“A kind sentiment, but there’s no need for you to get involved in our silly pirate games. At least… not yet.” K. Rool pushed himself off the carpet. “But you know, Bowser, whenever I think about the ancient laws from my childhood, I start to miss the old days. When you look at groups such as the Kids Next Door or the Big Mom Pirates nowadays, it’s almost as if discrimination never existed. Even on that New World… Historia.”

“What’s it to you, anyway?”

K. Rool about-faced, crossing the carpet out of the massive throne room. “I’ve been born again, Bowser. Perhaps the same fate should befall these worlds. I sought the Universe Book so I could carry out such a plan, but that quest ended in failure. But it seems I have found another solution.”

The KND have indeed grown stronger, and part of that growth involved abandoning their prejudiced laws. So, I wonder… what if they returned to the old ways? How long would it take for them to fall? This was my new experiment. And Dr. Clown had found a possible power source.

**Zordoom Prison**

Alarms blared throughout the space prison as alien guards, one by one, were falling in the burning corridors. Their strength was nothing to that of the white-garbed invaders in black hoods and skull masks. “STOP THEM!” bellowed one of the guards. “They’re escaping with Rattlesnake Ja-” He was shot before he could finish.

A squadron of these masked criminals were racing up the plank of a floating pirate ship, flying the colors of a red tiger’s profile with three scratch marks cutting through it. A large snake, clothed in black and white stripes, slithered up the plank, onto the desk after the pirates. “Raise the anchor, make ready to set sail! They’ll be after us any moment!” ordered a crewman.

The snake slithered into the captain’s cabin, beginning to tear off his stripes with his fangs. “So, you’re the legendary Rattlesnake Jake.” He looked up at his client: a man in black clothing, fiery red hair, and bull horns, his eyes shrouded by another skull mask.

Jake hissed and raised his head over the humanoid imposingly. “And who might YOU be to disturb my five years of ssssolitude?”

“The name’s Adam. Adam Taurus. Vice-captain of the White Fang Pirates. My captain sent me to free you for a special assignment. So, congratulations… you work for the Kremling Krew now.” Adam smiled.

“The Kremlingssss? Hah hah hah!” Jake began to circle the young man. “Tell yer captain thisss, buddy: I’m no one’s pet snake. I’m a hunter. Sniiiiiff.” He got directly in Adam’s face with a big whiff, almost completely enveloping him in his tail. “You smell like one of them Mobian-human hybrids.”

“I think you mean Faunus.”

“Right… So, boy, if you don’t wanna end up on my fangs, I’d suggest you steer this ship to Sargasso and let me take it from there. Oh, I wonder what Wolf has been up to these days? Ah wonder if he’s still alive.” He looked up in a daydreaming fashion. “And speakin’ of old friends, I wouldn’t mind seein’…?” When he looked down, he realized Adam had vanished from his tail. Jake gasped and looked behind him, seeing Adam holding a red sword.

Adam sheathed the sword and said, “Don’t touch me.”

“AAAH!” Jake’s machinegun tail had been sliced off! “You little demon! I’ll eat you and everyone on this ship!”

“A ‘thank you’ would have been nice. That tail was old and starting to rust. Not to mention, it seems the guards placed a bomb inside it in case you got too far from the station. We can easily fix you a new tail. But you have to promise to work for us. Our king only had a small job in mind, but depending on what happens, we may require your assistance for other matters.”

“Ssssss… Now that I recall, the Kremlings work for one of them big name pirates. K. Rool, weren’t it? He’s got a bounty of 103 billion on his body. What makes ya think I won’t try to claim that?”

“Heh. Well, carve this in your mind: King K. Rool possesses Golden Haki. The highest known form of Armament Haki. Still thinking of claiming him?”

“Gold Haki? Sounds like a load of nonsense. But it also sounds… quite interestin’.”

“Help us with our job, and we’ll allow you to meet the king.” Adam said with a smirk. “Sound good?”

“Hisssss… Who do you want me to hunt?”

Adam reached in his jacket and pulled out a picture. “We’re told her name is Eri.” Jake examined her: she was a frightened young girl with white hair, red eyes, and a small forehead horn. “She’s from Superbia.”

“This one don’t look nearly as strong as the last little brat I kidnapped. What’s she hidin’ under that sweet little face of hers?”

“It’s not her we’re worried about, it’s her protectors. The planet is filled with justice-obsessed superheroes.”

“No matter. Just fix me with the goods and I’ll have her wrangled on a silver platter.”

The White Fang threw his old tail off the _High Fang_ before the ship took flight to the stars. Police ships tried to shoot them down, but the _Mogeko Kremlin_ fired mortars and destroyed them. “Those stupid idiots fell for the old ‘pretend to get captured’ trick.” said Moge-ko Leijon. “Don’t they realize that good villains never get defeated that easy? Oooo, my Kitty Rool is gonna be so proud of me for helping free the Jakey!” She hugged herself tightly. “Maybe he’ll let me sleep on his belly and pet me, instead of that stupid smelly Klaptrap. …Or that blonde lady. Wasn’t she on a mission with Fredrik? How did that even go?”

**Somewhere on Secco; about a week beforehand**

“Hrrrrrguh! Hrrrrrguh!” The sun was pounding Kami Heartly, her clothes becoming one with her sweaty body as she hauled the oversized lug across the sand.

“Huff…huff… Kamiiiiiii.” Lord Fredrik moaned horridly, his body practically melting. “It’s so hoooooot. Are we there, yeeeeeet?”

“Grrrrrr… didn’t you just freeze an entire desert?!”

“I used it before we entered the desert… if I went in first, I would’ve started melting… like I am right now. Ohhhhh… I can’t moooove…”

The way he was acting was just like a Devil Fruit user in water. This was natural, given his arctic origins, Kami figured. Still, why did Kami let that nun go free if she was just going to drop them on a desert planet?! “Ugh… I swear, Noah, you better not have gotten lost again.”

****

**Now loading…  
Kids Next Door mission…**

 **Operation:  
R.E.V.E.R.T.**

 **Reversing  
Evolution’s  
Very  
Evil  
Reptile’s  
Tenet**

**Loading transmission…**

**I think some people get the impression that K. Rool is just a bumbling fool, but I choose to look at him in a more intelligent light with a unique philosophy. After all, I’m the same writer that turned the forgettable Mr. Dark into a complex, emotional character. Another fun fact, General Scales (who we first met in _Sector LN_ ) actually made a cameo in _Operation: GALACSIA_ , when his Sharpclaws escaped from prison in that brief gag. …Yeah, there’s gonna be quite a bit of nostalgia in this story. And the White Fang are from _RWBY_ , in a poorly developed side-plot. Also, I think any Gameverse fan should know where Jake is from.**


	2. Rainbow Manky Kong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sector W goes on a mission to catch a rogue monkey on Rainbow Monkey Island! But they run into unexpected trouble.

**I have to warn you, I might not update as often. Yeah, it’s one of those times again.**

****

**_

Chapter 2: Rainbow Manky Kong

_**

****

**Planet Hyrule**

Only darkness lay before Cheren’s vision, yet the further he progressed into it, the more his heart raced, fearing what dangers remain blinded to him. “AAAH—OW—DAHG—DAMMIT!” He crashed against an unseen rock and went tumbling down the hill, leaving his body with several scratches and dirt.

 _“Get up and try again!”_ Bisky called from atop the steeping mountain. _“Leave the blindfold on!”_

In fact, the day was bright and sunny, but it made no difference to Cheren with the thickness of his blindfold. He had been Shield Surfing down the same grassy slope for the past 8 hours, struggling to memorize the placement of each rock and obstacle.

As Bisky enjoyed another cup of tea, she heard the arrival of a ship. She then sensed two people rushing up to her. “Hi, Bisky!” Gon greeted. “I brought Panini, she had something she wanted to tell Cheren.”

“Run it by me first.”

“One of our sectors was captured by the Big Mom Pirates!” Panini shouted in fury. “Sector IC’s town is in shambles! We need Cheren to help us discuss a plan-”

“NO.” Bisky cut her off firmly. “If Cheren’s mind is cluttered with other matters, he’ll never master Observation Haki. You don’t want your Supreme Leader to resign, do you?”

“THAT’S A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!” Panini’s body ignited with green flames. “Cheren has every right to know what happens to his sectors, and their safety takes priority over your dumb training! Not to mention the fact that MaKayla and Miyuki are two of his girlfri—I mean, close friends!”

“Come on, Bisky, isn’t this a little too cruel?” Gon asked.

“As soon as Cheren knows about this,” the teacher replied, “he’ll want to rush headfirst into the Big Mom Pirates. It might work if he still had his Demon State, but otherwise he would just get killed, and he’ll get his friends killed.”

“…Wait a minute…” Panini’s finger twitched as she pointed at her, eyes fuming. “Your name is Biscuit… It’s a food name. THAT’S why you’re torturing Cheren! Because YOU’RE with the BIG MOM PIRATES!”

“No.” she said calmly. “I admit, I was worried about that fact, so I had my blood tested, and nothing about it was unnatural. According to the recent KND data files, members of Big Mom’s family have candy in their DNA, correct?”

“W-Well… that is what Sector IC reported to us… but Ay’m surprised you would know that.”

“Well, I do, because I keep up to date. I’m not affiliated with the pirates or any organization besides the Hyrule KND. All I want to do is train Cheren, and my instincts tell me that this will be the most effective way of saving your friends. So, if you don’t want him to get killed due to a clear disadvantage, you’ll let him train in peace.”

“. . . . .” As Panini turned toward the Sheikah Tech ship, she formed a devilish smile. “Well, there is a bright side to this: as soon as Cheren finds out what happened, and you wouldn’t let me tell him… he’ll cut yer head off. …And Ay’m gonna mount it on me wall.” On that, she made her return to Earth.

Bisky had another sip of tea. “I’ve dealt with worse.”

**Earth; Atlantic Ocean**

The salty air was cool and crisp as the sun highlighted the fluffy white clouds. As the _Gangplank Galleon_ sailed this open sea, nary an island in sight, King K. Rool took a hefty drink of melon-grape juice. “Ahhh… I never did enjoy space travel. It’s so boring… so dull and lifeless. What I wouldn’t give to go back to the traditional ways of pirating. Naught but salty seas, fresh with luscious fish, braving the evils of nature. Don’t you agree… Kamilla?”

His human subordinate was hunched over the railing, head propped on her hand as she gazed at the horizon. Kami paid no mind to her captain.

She felt Kroctus stomp toward her. “I can smell your aura, Kami… and it is fragrant with despair. The despair that results from the fact that all your dreams have come crumbling down. You thought you had your entire future planned out from childhood. You were going to marry a handsome man who did everything you asked. You were going to have a pure-hearted daughter who was good-mannered and great at everything. And you thought you were going to have it all, because you were such a good person who followed the rules and believed in justice. Why, you even vowed that you would never work with a Krackpot like me… and you were wrong.”

Kami drew her Keyblade and whacked K. Rool’s belly with all the rage pent up in her heart, which sadly was not enough to make the king budge. “Quit acting like you know a damn thing about me. I’ll spend the rest of my life looking for a cure for my daughter, no matter how long I have to work with you. But as soon as Kimaya is back to normal… I’m taking her home, and we’re never associating with you or the Kids Next Door ever again. No more prophecies, no more damn quests, no more ANYTHING.” And she threw the Keyblade into the ocean before hunching over the rail again. The weapon simply respawned on her keychain.

 _“Chief, we have the ship completely surrounded. Preparing to unleash all fire on the Emperor.”_ Sixteen GUN ships were closing in on the _Galleon_.

“Kami… I am only trying to be your friend.” K. Rool said as cannonballs whooshed across the air. “That’s why I am helping you acknowledge your flaws.” He raised his claw above the woman, hardening it with Gold Haki. “You were too naïve… and so, you let your guard down.”

A millisecond before the cannonball could strike K. Rool through Kami, the king BASHED it away with his golden claw, and it crashed into one of the GUN ships. Still, hundreds more were coming. Kroctus punched away two more, and used his tail to whip away another. He made a great leap, flipping as he punched and tail-whipped two balls away. He caught two balls upon descending and threw them at ships, then he leapt onto the railing, his feet on either side of Kami, as his belly withstood a volley of direct cannonballs.

With one strong belly bump, he bounced another ball, and it perfectly ricocheted off another, then another, another, one more, and CRASHED into a ship. Another flurry of balls came, and K. Rool was swift to counter: he uppercut one to send it to a different ship, side-punched one, diagonal-punched one, then leapt and tail-whipped one. Afterwards, he caught four cannonballs in his arms at different angles. He set them down in order to punch five more cannonballs away simply.

There was only one ship remaining, so K. Rool threw the four saved cannonballs in the air, in a way that they would position horizontally, and then leapt to send all four toward the ship in one punch, sinking it to the depths. “Haaaah… those were quite strong.” The king sighed, flexing his arms. The sinking ship scored one final shot, but he casually punched it away. “Why didn’t you ever learn Haki, Kami? You would’ve been perfect at it.”

“Because I wanted to put this old life behind me. Children shouldn’t be exposed to such trouble… no matter how old they are. I half-expected Kimaya to join the Kids Next Door… but I never expected her to be chosen for some prophecy. What really irritates me is the KND seem to have no interest in saving her!”

_“Mrs. Heartly,” Cheren began, “I’m sorry about what happened to Kimaya, really… but I can’t just ask Death the Kid to fix her, we already vowed not to rely on his aid, anymore. We can at least be thankful that she’s able to be undead thanks to Django’s curse.”_

_“My daughter helped you in YOUR quest,” Kami bellowed, “and she DIED trying to help YOU! Screw this undead bullcrap, you need to find a way to FIX her! And even if you can’t, you should at least bring her back to me so I can ground her for running away!”_

_“Look, I’ll pass the message onto Kid, but… honestly, I really don’t know what we could do. It’s not like Danny or my parents are coming back…” Cheren replied tonelessly. “Even if Kimaya is undead… that’s really the same thing.”_

“They’re unreliable, all of them. Well, one of us has to be responsible, so it might as well be her mother. Now, could we stop talking and just focus on the mission? You give me a headache.”

“I’m sure it was the fact that cannonballs almost pummeled you. But very well… Manky should be finished at that island by now.”

**Rainbow Monkey Island**

Drums roared across the island as the sun rose to greet the colorful island! As the sky was painted with a gradient of colors, the Rainbow Monkeys danced upon the mountaintops, as if trying to raise the sun to the sky. The drums picked up the beat as the monkeys danced in alignment, eventually forming circles around a stage. Those playing the drums were human girls and boys in grass skirts and monkey masks. They were part of the Rainbow Monkey Cult, honoring the apes they loved so much.

A platform rose from below the stage, and upon it danced a pink monkey girl with blonde hair, wearing a purple top and green shorts. She played a DJ and rapped along with the drums. _“Time to wake up, Getchor butt up! Swing your arms around the air.”_ The monkeys whirled their arms with beaming expressions. _“Let’s raise up the sky, time to get high… No, not THAT KIND of high!”_

“Put that down right now-now!” A female monkey smacked a weed away from a male monkey.

_“Let’s hail the King with that hippie bling! Don’t forget to shake a dingaling.”_

“This wasn’t part of the song before, was it?” a human boy asked in disgust.

_“It’s been long, but we’re singing our song! The return of Rainbow Kong!”_

Among the humans were a peculiar four, two girls and two boys. “I wonder if Rainbow Monkey Kong is really coming back!” said Sally Harper, dancing during the instrumental part of the drums. “Where do you think he’s been all this time?”

“Who cares, it’s none of our business.” Anthony stated, the Sector W leader dancing as well. “Just stick to the mission.”

_Just one day beforehand, Sector W was gathered at their TV as Francis Drilovsky’s image displayed. “You might not remember this, but when that Seven Lights Quest was happening three years ago, Emily Garley was on a mission to recover the treehouses from some rogue monkeys, led by a psychic ape called Specter. She managed to capture them all, and they were all imprisoned at Adams Tech… but it seems that one of them finally turned up.”_

_The screen showed a picture of a blonde monkey in a helmet with a police car light. “This is Pink Monkey. She was one of Specter’s officers. Some operatives were doing a scouting mission on Rainbow Monkey Island and reported seeing her. According to our records, apparently Emily never found or captured her; however, Sector V fought with her briefly on their Symphonia mission.”_

_“And you want us to go and stop her?” Sally asked._

_“Why can’t you just send Emily?” Anthony asked._

_“Well, they only allow children under 13 onto the island, and you’re the only Top Sector that’s still young. To be honest, I don’t really see Pink Monkey as much of a threat, but I want you to approach her cautiously. Who knows, she might be trying to continue Specter’s work.”_

_“Don’t worry, France!” Sally cheered, obviously excited to visit her favorite island. “We’ll save those Rainbow Monkeys!”_

The drumming continued as the cult sung a fast chant. _“Rainbow Monkeys, red orange yellow, Spreading love everywhere they go-go, Better not cry ’cause that’s a no-no, Come be part of the great big rainbow!”_

The earth shook as everyone gazed in the direction of the monkey-headed mountaintop: the shadow of a gigantic ape began to rise against the sun. _“OOO-EEEEEHHHH!”_ His call rumbled the air and the pounding of his chest rivaled the noise of the drum.

“He’s HERE, he’s HERE!” Pink Monkey cheered, not knowing that Anthony and Harvey were sneaking up behind her. “Hail our King, Rainbow Monkey—KAAAH!” Anthony stomped and sunk all three into a hole, quickly closing it with earthbending.

“Perfect.” Aranea smiled. “I guess while they bring her to Adams Tech, we might as well say ‘hi’ to Monkey Kong, right?”

“I don’t see why not.” Sally shrugged.

Anthony brought them to a cave underneath the stage. “What the heck?! Let me GO—!” Pink Monkey was unable to struggle long before Harvey placed his hands on the sides of her head, using emotionbending to make her cry. “Sniffle sniffle… where’s my Specter?” she bawled. “S-S-Specter… you said we would be together… Spe-ec-te-er!” The boys almost felt bad for the ape.

“There there, it’s gonna be okay.” Harvey smiled, tying Pink up with his yo-yos. “As soon as we get that helmet off you, you won’t remember a thing.”

“W-Won’t remember…won’t remember…” Pink only seemed to cry more as they carried her away.

Aboveground, it seemed that no one noticed Pink’s vanishing, with all attention focused on Rainbow Monkey Kong. However, one being did notice, and that was Kong himself. _“OOOEEEEEHHHH!”_ With a blood-hurdling bellow, the violet ape came storming down the mountain.

“Here he comes!” cheered the lead girl of the Monkey Cult. “O Rainbow Monkey Kong, we are honored to be in your—”

The furious ape SWAT the humans away with his long and massive arm, and the Rainbow Monkeys scattered as he stomped up to Sally and Aranea. He snarled at the girls through his sharp, venomous teeth, filling their hearts with fear. “…He looks different from what I remember.” Sally commented, frozen.

“Yeah… I didn’t think he would be an orangutan.” Aranea replied.

Anthony and Harvey reemerged next to Fybi’s motion-controlled Angel Wing, throwing the captive monkey into the cloud-cushioned backseat. “Will Sally and Nea not be basking in the completion of this mission?” Fybi asked, taking flight once the boys were onboard.

“Nah, let the girls play with their creepy apes.” Anthony remarked, kicking back in his seat. “’Can’t believe these things haven’t gone extinct, yet.”

“Ay, if only I shared in the admiration of fair lovely creatures.” Fybi replied. “Yet, I will admire the view of Emily’s frustration upon her realization that she failed to capture all the apes—” Little did she know of the flying projectile locked dead on her. “AAAAHH!”

“WHOOOAAA!” Fybi was knocked dizzy, spinning toward the ground, and this caused the Angel Wing’s passengers to have a very uncomfy flight. Fybi was able to regain composure, but she gasped at realizing what struck her. “NEA!” She dove down at full speed to catch her falling cousin, the ship following with equal speed. Fybi landed gently on the island, her cousin bleeding from the head. “Aranea! Prithee, what hast happened?!”

“Nnn… S-Sally…”

“GUYS, WATCH OUT!” came Sally’s cry in the distance.

Fybi dodged the barrel projectile with the beat of her heart, taking flight with Nea still in her arms. The boys climbed out of the ship, preparing their selves as Rainbow Monkey Kong was charging through the jungle, leaving a trail of toppled trees. Before long, the orangutan king presented himself before the youngest sector, clutching Sally in his left hand.

“Hey.” Monkey Kong began in a strict, calm tone. “Did you kids take my singer?”

Sector W were struck silent. Did this monkey just… speak?

“Hey, I asked you a question. You kids DO speak my language, right?”

“Uncle Manky!” Pink Monkey cried, propping herself up in her cloud seat. “These kids took me and made me think about Specter!”

“Uncle… Manky?” Harvey repeated, curious.

“Oh, so you do speak my language.” He narrowed his eyes a tad. “Then maybe this can go more smoothly. Untie my subordinate, please.”

“H-Hold on!” Anthony stated. “Who the heck are you?!”

“Maybe I’m not speaking well enough. Look, I’ll sound it out for you.” The ape pointed at his mouth, leaning his head closer as his words flowed smoothly through his teeth. “Man. Ky. Kong. Main-kee Kong. Manky Kong. That’s my name.”

“N-Not… Rainbow Monkey Kong?” Sally asked.

“Not quite. The real Rainbow Kong died 23 years ago. His remains were converted into the Ape-Ape Fruit, Rainbow Model. You know about Devil Fruits, right? Do I have to explain?”

“Uh… n-no?”

“Good. There, I answered your question. Now, release my subordinate.”

“No way!” Anthony shouted. “We were sent here to catch her, she’s a villain!”

Manky shook his head in disbelief. “Then I guess I’ll keep this girl with me. That’s fair, right?” He returned to the jungle.

“NO!” Aranea shouted, grunting due to the wound in her head. “Guys, just…just let the monkey go.”

Harvey grit his teeth. “You better let Sally go or we’ll kick your butt.” With this warning, he lifted Pink out of the ship and untied her string.

The flustered monkey rushed over and climbed up Manky’s body, resting on his head. There was a tense air as Manky stared at his captive. The others were prepared to fight the ape in case of treachery… The question is, when was the best time to strike?

Still holding Sally, Manky reached his other hand and picked up the Angel Wing like a toy. “PLACE THAT DOWN!” Fybi ordered, drawing her B.O.W..

“This seems like a KND aircraft.” Manky observed. “So does that.” He looked at the B.O.W.. “You know, back where I’m from, me and Funky were the only ones who cared about weapons.” He casually tossed the ship away as pieces broke off. “But our shabby creations were nothing compared to what the Kremling Krew wrought upon our land. And even their technology at the time was miniscule… compared to what you humans have created. I quite envied the kind of power this world possessed. To put it simply… I wan’na be like you.”

Manky Kong began dancing as Pink Monkey played a flute. A familiar tune rang throughout the air as more Rainbow Monkeys danced out of the jungle. _“I’m the King of the Swingers, yo, the jungle VIP. I reached the top, and had to stop, and that’s what’s botherin’ me.” He faced Sally with a baffled expression. He resumed swinging her around and sang, “I wanna be like the Marines, and stroll right into town… and blow things up to smithereens, I’m tired of monkeying around. OH!”_

The Rainbow Monkeys drew guns, and Anthony brought up an Earth Wall to block their bullets. _“Oo-be-doo! I wan’na be like you-oo-ou.”_ Fybi began shooting the monkeys unconscious. _“I wan’na shoot like you, fight like you, too-oo-oo.”_ Manky seemed to use Sally as a microphone. She feared that he would snap her head off in those colossal teeth. _“You see, it’s true-u-ue!”_ Anthony flung a boulder at his face. _“Somebody like me-ee-ee!”_ Manky smacked it away with a Haki arm. _“Can be violet and violent, too-oo-oo!”_

Anthony propelled himself to the air with an Earth Arm, bringing it down as Manky countered it with a Haki punch. _“You might think it’s insane, that a giant orangutan…”_ The stone arm shattered as Anthony fell, _“would ever wan’na grab a gun and gonna shoot guys, too.”_ Manky picked up a gun in his fingers, casually tossing it like a twig. _“But now that I’m a big old brute, all thanks to my Devil Fruit, the only sword I can afford is these fists to please My Lord.”_

Anthony stomped rock jabs up from every direction around Manky, the orangutan enduring the hits and punching them off. Fybi shot light arrows at the arm holding Sally, but Manky easily swung the arm around to evade them. Pink Monkey fired a Song Beam at Fybi, her ears ringing as Manky smacked her out of the sky. Grinning giddily, he kept dancing to the beat—until the music seemed to get an extra instrument that ruined the rhythm. Manky looked down at a rock, seeing a lemur playing a banjo. The giant reached over and crushed the banjo between his fingers.

Manky’s face was pelted by more boulders, but he was quick to defend himself by swatting some away, then he grabbed a boulder and threw it down at Anthony, who quickly shattered it. “Huh?” Manky heard another tune and noticed the same lemur was playing a xylophone. With an annoyed expression, Manky smashed the instrument.

Afterwards, the lemur got an ocarina and started playing, _“Doo-doo-doo-doo-doot! Doo-doot! Doo doot doot doo-doo!”_

“Mmmf!” A powerful gust of wind pressed onto Manky’s face. Fybi willed the wind to heat up, causing him to suffocate. He tried to hold Sally in front of him, but his left arm was bound by a stone chain, Anthony struggling to pull it to the ground. But what really annoyed Manky was that ocarina. So, he reached his right hand to grab the lemur and throw him into Fybi, stopping the Heat Gust and imbuing his fist with Haki to break the stone chain.

The music reached a more upbeat part, so Manky began singing, “Chewbacca Chewbacca, Chewbaccada-bacca! Chewbaccada-baccada-baccada-baccada!” He danced with glee and used his arms as a jump-rope, Sally screaming in horror.

“Grrrr! His cockiness is my bane.” Fybi grumbled. “Thou shalt fear me when I sever thine arm with an arrow—huh?!” Her B.O.W. was missing. The lemur had taken it, playing it like a violin. “Giveth me that!” Fybi swiped the weapon and kicked him across the jungle.

The lemur was back on his feet and playing the triangle. Manky joyfully danced over to him, the lemur unsuspecting as the giant stomped and silenced him. _“How magnifiecus it would be, a Gigantopithecus like me!”_ The Rainbow Monkeys grabbed grenades and threw them around the jungle. _“To start a war on this rainbow shore and shake the island to its core. But somewhere in this earth, lies a treasure of great worth. And once my King has all the bling, he’ll rule everything!”_

Harvey expanded a blue aura bubble over the monkeys to force them to become sad, but a stray bomb blew him away and broke his concentration. Aranea grew anxious at the dire situation, facing up at the Kong as he danced with pure confidence, as did the Pink Monkey on his crown. …It was then her Observation Haki kicked in. “Guys, Pink Monkey is powering him up with musicbending!”

“Fybi, shoot her off!” Anthony ordered.

 _“SCOOBY-DOO! I wanna be like you-oo-ou!”_ Manky cockily dodged Fybi’s arrows, Pink Monkey feeling fearless upon her captain’s crown. _“I wanna scare like you, not care like you, just like humans do!”_ Manky danced over to a platform fit for his size, and it was composed of Rocket Barrels. _“And learn to be, like someone like you!”_ And the rockets raised him to the sky. _“And maybe YOU can be… LIKE SOMEONE LIKE ME!”_ Then, Manky leapt off the rockets, flipping upon his descent as he hurled Sally down like a meteor!

“WAAAAAAHHH!”

“I haveth thee!” Fybi blasted forth like a bullet to catch her friend, but the force of Sally’s speed was too strong, and so both girls ended up plummeting to the ground. The soil splashed into the air as if it were liquid. Anthony had willed the soil over that spot to soften, and he ran over to confirm their condition. Dirt was mixed in with blood, and only Fybi was weakly maintaining consciousness. “Hurrr… Anthony… my suspicions of this ape have been growing by the minute.”

The earth rumbled once more when Manky crash-landed. “Uncle Manky, those kids used my feelings for Specter against me!” Pink shouted, weeping. “Th-Th-They were going to take off my Pipo Helmet. But if I lose this helmet, I might forget Specter!”

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Manky reached up and gently patted her. “I’ll straighten them out for you.”

“NO! I have to fight them myself!” Pink declared, a pink aura enveloping her. “A girl’s pride is on the line! I have to defeat them with my love!”

“Calm yourself down! Still, if they used your ‘feelings’ against you, then one of them must be an emotionbender. If I’m correct… it’s that boy in the black ushanka, right?”

“What’s it to you?” Anthony asked.

“I’d like to make a deal with you kids: you see, buried up in that mountain is a jewel known as the Rainbow Crown. It’s a special jewel that can be used to convert emotions into power, and I was planning to use Pink’s love for Specter as a base. However, if I have an emotionbender to enhance her feelings, it might become more powerful. If you would be kind enough to help me, I’ll spare you a painful punishment for intruding on my land.”

“Why do you want this crown, anyway?!”

“Anthony…” Fybi grunted. “His previous words… he hast mentioned yon Kremling Krew. Mayhaps he is… under their employ?”

“Mayhaps I am indeed.” Manky smirked. “I am the King of the Jungle Division, and yes, I have come to make this island part of our territory. We were lucky that the Big Mom Pirates didn’t have a chance to set up shop here first, considering Bully Island is close by. As for the crown, well, let’s just say it’s for a project. I’ve answered enough of your questions, so will you help me or not?”

Anthony stomped up a large stone shield, engulfing himself, Sally, and Fybi. Manky quickly shattered it with a Haki punch, but they had already sunk beneath the ground. “Sigh… that’s what I thought.”

Aranea used her Haki to dodge the bullets from the monkeys’ guns, until she was engulfed in another earth shield. The same applied to a weakened Harvey.

Suddenly, a massive fist of smooth gray stone sprouted out of the ground and punched Manky in the face. As he stumbled back, wiping blood off his mouth, a statue of Anthony McKenzie appeared to rival the Kong’s size. “Gray stone?” Manky asked. “The color of that soil is unnatural. Is he some sort of Logia type?” He raised both fists and hardened them as he brought them down, but Anthony raised both of his to defend. Afterwards, the statue swung his foot into the ape and sent him flying across the island.

In truth, Anthony had entered Stone Fury: his hair seemed to vanish and his peach skin had morphed a solid gray. He had gathered his friends inside the head of the statue. “He ruined the ship. We have to contact another sector if we wanna get off this rock. Fybi, do you think you’ll be able to make it on your own?”

“I am feeling rather weary at the moment, Anthony.”

“Our communicators don’t get reception on this island.” Aranea replied, checking hers.

“Then we have no choice but to kick his butt!” Anthony willed the statue to charge toward the Kong. He threw a punch that Manky tried to block with his palm, only for Anthony’s to push through it like cardboard and land another hit on Manky’s face. The orangutan recovered and ran behind the statue in his attempt to hug it. He could only hug him for a brief second before Anthony kicked back and sent him sliding. The statue about-faced and charged at the grounded Kong, who used a hand to block as Anthony stomped on his stomach. Again, the Kong’s defense was feeble, and he hacked spit as the stone foot crushed his insides.

“Something’s wrong.” Anthony said, continuing to stomp Manky through the latter’s feeble hand defense. “Why isn’t he using Haki, anymore? Ergh…” He grunted as his body reverted to a peach color, his hair reforming. “W-What’s happening to my Fury? It shouldn’t be wearing off this early…”

“What’s wrong? Out of energy?” Manky smirked, casually brushing the stone foot off him. “Rainbow Monkey Kong had another unique power: the Gentle Fist.” He got back on his feet. “By simply touching you in pure self-defense and with no violent intent, or even in a loving manner like a hug, it will soften your strength. It seems it even works if I touch things powered by your chi. Of course, after I’m done being gentle, I’ll go back to violence.” He raised his right fist as Haki returned. “Now I’ll do to you what I did to Chunky Kong… may his soul rest in peace.” In the next moment, the head of the statue was shattered.

A few miles offshore, King K. Rool gazed at the island through a telescope. “Oh… Seems the island is under attack.” He took note of the smoke. “But Manky doesn’t seem to be having trouble.”

“So, Manky is Rainbow Monkey Kong?” Kami asked in curiosity.

“Well, for the last 17 years, I suppose. After the Firstborn Quest, I learned about Devil Fruits and the man who creates them. I contacted Dr. Clown through a man named Doflamingo, and specially paid him to fund the creation of a Devil Fruit. To regain my lost powers of Animalia, I wanted him to create a Devil Fruit that would allow me to transform into any animal I pleased. Unfortunately, I later heard the completed fruit had been stolen. I demanded Doflamingo return the funding, but he ended up returning half, and in place of the other half, I was given a Devil Fruit composed of Rainbow Kong’s essence. Apparently, Doflamingo was the cause of Rainbow Kong’s mysterious death and the fruit was waiting in storage.”

“You people really are despicable.”

“Yes, but our despicability is what will save your daughter. Anyway, it seems we will be docking soon. I must make sure to look the part.” And K. Rool morphed from a croc to a green gorilla.

**Planet Mobius; North Island**

North Island was typically a pleasant Winter Island, home to Mobian polar bear Vikings. With houses made of ice, and strong warriors to protect it, it was a pretty and peaceful village. But not today…

The Vikings erected massive walls of solid ice to protect their village, bearing weapons as the enemy army drew near. What seemed like hundreds of penguins, walruses, and even owls marched across the frozen land in a thunderous fashion. Leading them was Lord Fredrik, Snowmad King of the Arctic Division. “Vikings of North Island, we claim your land in the name of King K. Rool. Surrender to us now and avoid a cold fate.”

“Oh, we aren’t going to give in to thugs like you, yup.” Chief Norman said. “Men, send these wannabes back to the ocean!” The bears roared and charged at the enemy Vikings.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Fredrik said before taking a breath and blowing heartily into his horn. An ice dragon grazed the snow as it flew toward Norman, but he severed the dragon with a mighty swing of his axe. Norman clashed with Fredrik, each imbuing Haki in their weapons. Though it was axe against horn, the wooden instrument proved durable as Fredrik knocked the axe away. He took Norman down with a swing to the head.

The Snowmads’ polar bear general, Bashmaster, fought with Bark, a Mobian bear with yellow fur. Bark’s fists countered Bashmaster’s hammer, but that was before the hammer froze the fists. Bark jumped back when the hammer came down again, and the Mobian jumped off the back of it and bashed his frozen fists onto Bashmaster’s head. The ice broke, so Bark followed with a strong punch to the back, but was not prepared when Bashmaster hauled the hammer behind him and struck his opponent.

Several other Snowmads had set up a wooden ramp, which Pompy the seal general slid down. He flew off with great momentum, twirling in the air before breaking through the icy barrier. Regardless, Skowl the owl general had already flown over the village, he and his owls dropping bombs.

**Flicky Island**

Mobian bird officers were dropping one after another, the skies of this peaceful island blotted by a battle of birds. Karbines (owls with glasses) held cannons in their talons and fired lavaballs, Neckies (vultures) blasted nuts like bullets with enough force to knock the Mobians dizzy. Master Necky and Necky Sr. choked officers in their hook-like beaks.

Their problems only increased when a storm began to cover the island. The Neckies beamed at seeing it. “BIRD! We’ve almost got ’em down, King Helmaroc! Soon, we’ll be adding Flickies to our army too, BIRD!”

A gigantic bird with dark-purple feathers, a green and yellow tail, and a mask with yellow eyes was soaring toward the island, guiding the storm. “CAAAAAAWWW!”

_

King of the Avian Division, formerly Ganondorf’s pet  
HELMAROC KING  
Bounty: 900,000,000

_

**Mystic Ruins**

A massive galleon with a dinosaur’s figurehead blasted the train bridge leading to and from the jungle island. Tourists cried and ran in fear as T-rexes pursued them, led by General Red-Eye King. Lightfoots (raptors wielding spears) pranced about and stabbed the dog soldiers that had been dispatched to fight them. A muscular raptor known as Musclefoot fought with Sleuth Dawg, arms locked as they struggled to bring the other down. It was only when Musclefoot took a bite of the dog did the dino gain the advantage.

Of course, this battle didn’t go unheard in the skies above. Knuckles the Echidna dove down from Angel Island and was in battle with the Sharpclaw King of the Dinosaur Division, General Scales. With Knuckles’ Shovel Claw against Scales’ sword and metal claw, the match seemed fairly even. “I don’t need Sonic to protect my homeland… In the name of the Master Emerald, I WILL DEFEAT YOU!”

Scales spoke in his Dino Talk, “(Your emerald will become my present to King K. Rool. And after I have conquered this island… the pudgy witch with pink hair will LOVE ME!!)”

Knuckles didn’t understand him, yet there was a fiery passion in Scales’ sharp eyes. This love turned into power, power enough to shatter Knuckles’ claws and knuckles. The echidna grunted and fell to his knees, rasping in pain. Scales licked the blood off his sword, and by some unseen force, the nearby dinosaurs and Mobian soldiers came longing to nibble on Knuckles’ flesh. The power of the Prey-Prey Fruit took effect.

**Meropis**

The undersea kingdom was in a panic as swarms of malicious fish, squids, and jellyfish lay waste to all the coral buildings. A giant beast called the Kroctopus gnashed its fanged tentacles at two KND operatives, Coral the Betta and Pearly the Manta. Coral used musicbending to attack Kroctopus with notes and Pearly slashed him with waterbending, but the girls were grabbed by lesser Croctopuses, giving their general the advantage.

Meanwhile, Kommander Ineptune Korona, a giant mermaid with green skin and a purple tailfin, was in battle with two shark kids, a slate one named Razor and a red one named Blade. The three spun and shot at each other with Torpedo Spins, and the sharks were almost equal with the mermaid before they were forced to divide, gaining a headache. Blade quickly swam up and stabbed Ineptune with a knife, but this caused a noxious gas to leak out of the green skin and infect her nostrils. Ineptune then whipped Blade away with her tail.

“Why the hell are you pirates attacking us?!” Razor demanded to know, using Haki as he punched Ineptune, but she blocked with her large palms and blew mini gas bubbles at him.

“We’ve been ordered to capture as many Mobians as possible! I don’t know what he has planned, but if all goes well, K. Rool will be the KING of Mobius!”

**Superbia; U.A. Dorms**

At 1:30 in the morning, the night was calm and pleasant within the grounds of U.A.. The students and teachers were adrift in slumber, and no activity occurred in the streets outside. The only exception were a few shady characters with animal traits lurking outside. Of course, animal traits were common amongst the people of this planet, so they weren’t entirely suspicious.

The silence was slightly ruptured by a patter of little footsteps in the hallway. A white-haired girl with a horn on her head had gone to the living room to retrieve a bottle of water from the fridge. As soon as she took a drink, she heard a voice: “Eri-chan?” With a gasp, she closed the fridge and turned.

“Deku-san…” she greeted her favorite hero. “What are you doing up?”

“I was about to ask the same thing. …But I guess the answer will be the same, hehe.”

Once Deku had his own drink, he and Eri joined each other on the couch. “It’s hard to sleep when your throat is dry, you know?” said the hero.

“But isn’t soda bad before bedtime?” Eri replied, acknowledging his chosen beverage.

“Uh…” He blushed. “Eh, milk and water always feel weird on my tongue after sleeping. Besides, I usually get back to bed pretty easy.”

“Okay…” She stared at her drink for a second. “…I’m glad you got your Quirk back, by the way.”

“Oh, thanks. I bet you were getting tired of hanging on my shoulders, huh?” He smiled jokingly.

“Um… I guess, but… I mean, I really enjoyed helping you.”

“And I’m really thankful. But I felt bad for putting you in so much danger.”

“…Hey, Deku-san?” She looked up at him. “If I joined the Kids Next Door, could I help you even more?”

He could see a sparkle in her sweet red eyes, beaming with aspiration. “Eri-chan, if you joined the KND, you would have to help a lot more people than just me. And that would be a lot of hard work. Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

“Y…Y…” She wanted to say ‘yes,’ but even she was not sure. “I just want to be more useful to you.”

“Eri, don’t dedicate your life to me.” Deku grinned, planting a hand on her young head. “Find something that you’re passionate about and live your life happily. And don’t ever think that you’re useless.”

“Mmm…” She could only respond with a smile.

“Well, my eyes are getting heavy… Don’t stay up too late.” Deku stood and began to return to his room.

“Deku-san?” She grabbed his hand. “Can I… stay with you tonight?”

“W-W-Why?”

“Uh… I don’t know. I just… want to be with you tonight.”

He sported a chuckle and replied, “Eri-chan, I’m flattered, but I don’t want you to get too attached to me. Learn to be more independent.”

“Oh… Okay. I’m sorry, Deku-san.” With that, Eri walked the opposite way.

“Er, I didn’t mean to sound rude.”

“It’s okay.” She faced him with a smile. “You’re right. I want to be stronger, too.” So, she continued on to her room. Deku smiled with pride for his friend and left as well.

When Eri returned to her room and locked the door, the water was quick to stir her stomach. She entered her bathroom and turned on the light. After her talk with Deku, her heart was at ease, so relieving herself would be all she needed to return to a peaceful slumber. She lifted the seat, her eyes meeting those of the vicious snake in the black cowboy hat—

“!!!” Eri could only let out a weak gasp, leaping back in terror. At first, she thought she was imagining it, but only for a second until the venomous predator emerged from the toilet. More of his body slowly presented itself, and his mass would eventually fill the room and envelop Eri. “Well, well… looks like I made it just in time.” said Rattlesnake Jake. “I was savin’ room for ratssss tonight.”

In an instant, she woke the dorms like an alarm clock. “AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!”

 

**Kami is a lot like Nolan in that she’s one of the few parents who take initiative. And that was King Louie’s song from _The Jungle Book_ you just heard! I was originally gonna make Louie part of the Krew, but it made more sense to put Manky in his place. Also, remember Gaul from the Firstborn Saga? He was Rainbow Kong’s Negative. So, that explains when he died.**


	3. Escape: Only In Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sector U.A. tries to rescue Eri! Harvey Harper finds himself trapped in Hideout Helm with seemingly no hope for escape.

**Truth be told, I fear that K. Rool won’t be as lovable as Big Mom. Of course, Queen Sherry is more like the fun-loving daughter of the Four Emperors, and K. Rool is the mature father. (Ironic because Big Mom/Grandma is her nickname.)**

****

**_

Chapter 3: Escape: Only In Your Dreams

_**

****

**Three years ago; Planet Mobius**

Lately, I’ve been hearing about this notorious pirate crew on Mobius. They were known as the White Fang. Their crew consists of Faunus; hybrids between humans and Mobians. In the past, Faunus also faced discrimination from their pureblooded peers. Either they were deemed an inferior species by Mobians, or a mutant species by humans. The White Fang was formed solely to show the world how strong the hybrids were. It kind of reminded me of my own past, in a way. I didn’t really care about their plight or goals, but it would have been nice to have them in my Krew.

So, on a whim, I decided to sail to the White Fang’s hideout, and beat the ever-loving snot out of all of them.

I broke a rabbit boy’s skull, bit a dog boy’s tail, broke a bird girl’s rib cage, grabbed a kangaroo boy by the legs and smashed his head into that of a lion girl, and the last one I remember before it got repetitive was smashing a mole boy’s nose against my golden belly. That is to say they were persistent; they kept getting back up and trying to hit me, but the fact was, they were dealing with an Emperor. By the time all the Faunus lay on the floor, I was face-to-face with Captain Sienna Khan, and Vice-Captain Adam Taurus.

Sienna certainly looked the part of a leader, a fierce tiger Faunus with stripes on her dark skin, ears in her black hair, a red cape over her black clothing, and sharp yellow eyes. Alas, I easily snatched her Chain Whip in my hardened hand and yanked it out of her grasp, and when Adam tried to slice me with his faithful sword, Wilt, it flew out of his hand upon contact with my belly. I punched the boy unconscious, and stood imposingly over a panting Sienna.

“Mweh heh har! You mutants were supposed to be superior to your parent races! Or was that all a load of bark?”

“What do you want from us?!” Sienna hissed. “We didn’t do anything to you! We weren’t trying to pick a fight!”

“Au contraire: the King of the Jungle must be the mightiest animal. If any beast thinks itself superior, I must prove them otherwise. After all… what does a petty little pirate crew have in this massive universe, where the Kids Next Door rule? UWAGH!” Before I knew it, my tail had been stabbed. It seemed Adam had still been conscious. Heh, and I thought I was the master of the Fake Death trick.

“You know what, Your Highness… I think you’re right.” Adam smirked, his Wilt through my tail. “I suppose we are just feeble insects in the grand scheme of things. It’s no wonder they still don’t take us seriously. Sienna… I think it’s time we get with the game. It’s time we evolve from petty criminals and join the big leagues. After all… isn’t that why you’re here?”

“I suppose if I don’t comply, I’ll lose my tail.” I figured. “If that’s the case…” My tail imbued with Haki as I whipped Adam away and pulled the sword out. “I will gladly accept you! Or would you prefer the alternative, Sienna?”

The tiger captain growled at me. “Fine.”

At times, I would ask myself, did they really have a vision? Or were the White Fang just criminals for the sake of being criminals? Because it really seemed like the latter.

Anyway, I had other problems. Entering my 60s, it wouldn’t be long before my reduced lifespan would take its toll. My only shred of hope was a hypothesis my brother concocted. The time has come to test this theory. Already, we have secured the extremely rare Chameleonian. Now… we just had to wait. Wait until the Queen was ready to give birth.

**Present time; U.A. Dorms**

The instant Deku heard that familiar scream, he was bolting down the hallway. There was always a chance Eri was faking her distress for the sole purpose of luring him to her room. “Mr. Aizawa!” He met his messy-haired teacher inside Eri’s room. “Was that Eri just now?! Where is she?!”

“According to the tracer I put on her, she’s traveling underground.” The teacher showed him his phone and the small red dot that moved along the screen. “Her bathroom was torn up, so I imagine they took Eri through the toilet.”

“How can you say that so casually?!” Deku exclaimed. “No one could possibly fit in there!”

“Quit wasting time and go after her!” Aizawa ordered, passing him the phone. “I’ll let the others know.”

But as if on cue, alarms began to blare. In a moment, they found that all the other students were outside, seeing fires brimming in the city. “Who the hell starts a fire at this hour?!” Bakugo asked, aggressively rubbing crust off his eyes.

“Guys, Eri-chan was kidnapped!” Deku informed in a panic.

“AGAIN?!” Iida exclaimed.

“So, that’s what that scream was!” Ochaco deduced.

“Midoriya, Asui, Bakugo, Uraraka, you four follow Eri’s signal and pursue her.” Aizawa ordered. “The rest of us will go into town. This could be a planned attack.”

“You can count on us!” Deku declared, immediately dashing in the indicated direction.

“W-Wait for us!” Uravity yelped, scrambling after him.

“I’m really getting sick of rescuing this brat.” Bakugo stated.

“I’m gonna kill you later. Ribbit.” Tsu replied.

**Minutes ago**

Rattlesnake Jake silenced Eri by capturing the girl in a net fired from his tail. He then pulled the helpless child into his Pocket Space tail and compressed his body to go back into the toilet.

_Even though Ah’m big for mah girth, we Devil Snakes have the unique ability to compress our bodies to go into small places. It’s good for makin’ getaways… but I usually don’t prefer this route. Either way, this new tail really makes it easy to snatch prey and bring them along with me! Unfortunately, ’long as this brat is in my tail, I can’t switch to another weapon._

Jake returned to the sewer and released Eri from his tail, but quickly wrapped the girl up in his body, keeping her mouth covered. “It’s all worth it to get to meet K. Rool, the big hundo-billion man! Even if I don’t have a chance in Hell of killing him, I sure do welcome the opportunity.”

 _“She’s right underneath us, let’s just blow the ground open and kick their ass!”_ Jake halted, his keen hearing picking up a voice above.

 _“No, maybe we should wait until they settle down. Then Tsu can sneak in and spy on them.”_ a girl replied with caution.

Glaring, Jake continued slithering in random directions. “Tryin’ ta get the jump on me, are they? Well, let’s have a little fun, shall we?”

The _High Fang_ was looming in the sky above a forest region, keeping a sharp eye on the surface. “There are four operatives down there.” A ponytailed Faunus named Ilia reported. She had scales on her dark skin and black clothes. “They might be tracking Jake!”

“Knowing Jake, he probably already knows.” Adam replied. “We might as well join in the fun.”

Jake slithered out of a sewer tunnel within a hill, cautiously searching for potential followers. Jake gasped, hearing a force falling toward him, and he dodged before the invisible being could land on him. _Darn, I think he can see me!_ Tsu panicked, quickly hopping when Jake gnashed fangs at her.

“HYAH!” Deku flew down with a Manchester Smash to Jake’s tail, only for the snake to dodge once more.

 _“Mmhmm-snn! Mmhmm-snn!”_ Eri tried to shout Deku’s name, the tail muffling her cries.

“Give Eri-chan back to us!” Deku demanded.

“Sure, Ah’ll give her back! I’ll send you the DROPPINGS!” Jake’s Gun Tail transformed and fired shurikens that homed in on the hero, Deku dodging as he raced up and swung a fierce kick up at Jake’s chin. For a moment, Jake feigned dizziness as he flew backward, but immediately performed a loop with his head and sunk teeth into Deku’s leg!

“Watch yourself, dammit!” Bakugo yelled, attempting to explode Jake’s body, only for the snake to release Deku and evade him.

Jake threw Eri behind him and turned his tail into a spring, Eri landing on it as she was sprung into the sky. “AAAAAHH!”

“I’ll save you!” Froppy made a terrific leap and launched her tongue, only to be grabbed by an electric whip. “ZZZZZTTT!” The whip slammed her onto the ground before unwrapping. “Grrr… You know, that mask doesn’t help your camouflage.” Tsu looked in the direction of the whip, and it seemed to be hovering in the air along with a skull mask. Ilia became visible and continued lashing at the frog, Tsu leaping backward and firing globs of saliva at her. 

Jake fired poison gas from his tail and covered Bakugo, who held his breath, but a strong clap from Deku blew the gas away. Jake then switched to a minigun tail, Deku running from his flurry of laser bullets. Deku leapt 20 feet into the air and kicked behind him to fly over Jake. He whirled around in preparation for a kick as he descended, but he was an easy target for Jake’s gun. “AGH!” Jake grunted when Bakugo exploded his tail, and with his guard dropped, Deku succeeded in kicking the side of his head.

“AAAAAHH!” Before he knew it, Bakugo was impaled from behind, seeing a red sword cut through his stomach.

“Kacchan!” Deku cried in horror.

“You BASTARD!” Bakugo whipped around and tried to explode Adam, the vice-captain blocking with the sword’s sheathe. Froppy wrapped her tongue around her friend’s hip and pulled him away.

“Your blood tastes horrible, by the way!” Froppy grunted. “We need to get you to Recovery Girl!”

“Easy target!” Adam leapt and tried to slice Tsu’s tongue, the frog immediately whipping around, and when Bakugo made the full rotation, he blasted Adam with an explosion!

“YOOOW!” Jake took a bite of Tsu next, throwing her and Bakugo at Deku.

“I wouldn’t mind some fresh, raw frog, but now ain’t the time. Bon voyage, you little runts!” Jake changed his tail into a cannon and shot an energy ball at the ground. He, Adam, and Ilia were enveloped in a blue sphere as they began floating up to the ship.

“Is that a gravity gun?!” Deku yelled. “Get back here!” He leapt in attempt to grab the snake, but Jake fired a homing laser to send him back. Jake grabbed hold of the _High Fang_ ’s anchor and slithered up, with Adam and Ilia simply holding it as they were lifted.

On the ship’s deck, Sienna smirked at the near success of their mission. “…Huh?” When darkness seemed to fall over her, she faced up: the moon was blotted by a cloud of floating small rocks.

Uraraka positioned her hands to center on the ship’s engine, willing all the stones to descend like hail. Sienna spun her Chain Whip to repel the stones, and once Jake caught sight of the suspended target, he locked his minigun on the gravity girl and fired. “ERGH!” Holes ruptured her body, leaving her with no choice but to drop to the earth as a means of escape. Deku recovered in time to catch his friend. “Ochaco, float me up there! I can still-!”

“MOVE, DAMMIT!” Bakugo used a double explosion to blast himself into the two, pushing them away as dynamites rained from the ship. The _High Fang_ began returning to the sky, with Jake firing bullets at the grounded prey to ensure they couldn’t prepare for a counterattack.

“Ah ha ha! Man, I haven’t felt this good in ages!” Jake laughed, blowing smoke off his tail. “Say, you mind if we swing by Earth later? Ah wonder if old Uno still has spice in him.”

“Let’s get this girl to K. Rool first.” Adam replied.

“What about the Faunus who are still in town?” Ilia asked.

“They’ve been ordered to make their way to the ocean.” Sienna answered. “We’ll send rescue parties for them later. For now, the timebender is more important. Set a course for Historia now.”

When Jake had finally stopped firing, the young heroes could only despair as the ship vanished into hyperspace. “Do those people work for the Brotherhood?” Deku asked. “Is that why they came for Eri?”

“It didn’t seem like those people had any Quirks, except for their animal traits.” Tsu mentioned. “Even so… I wonder if they were really from around here.”

“Well, wherever they’re going… I just hope Toru will be able to contact us.” Uraraka said.

**Hideout Helm; several hours later**

By this time, Eri was frightened to the point she had lost breath. She was strapped to a table inside a small chamber, her pupils shrinking as a metal claw drew closer. Slowly and gently, the claw clasped her little horn. “OOOOOOWWWW!” The claw began tugging on the horn. Eri felt like her skull was being pulled out of her flesh.

“So, according to Dr. Clown,” Baron K. Rool began, controlling the claw as he viewed Eri through a window, “Eri’s power can be utilized when her horn has grown. That will be the perfect time to thoroughly analyze her.”

At the same time, Harvey Harper awoke in a prison cell with a large, sealed door and a window. After rubbing his head of soreness, he grasped the situation. “Wait a minute! Where am I?!”

“You’re in my fortress.” Harvey faced the window. There sat a throne with a blonde-haired girl with black and red clothes and cat ears. She smirked at her prisoner while petting a green cat with a gold crown in her lap. “Welcome to Hideout Helm.” said the cat.

“Your voice is deep for a cat.” Harvey commented.

“I’m no ordinary cat, boy. I am King Kroctus Rool, ruler of the Kremling Krew.”

“Um… I’m sorry, but what? You don’t look anything like your wanted poster.”

“Well, posters can often be deceiving.” As the king spoke, the catgirl rose a knife above his neck and chopped down. The cat king’s neck turned gold, negating any damage, and the girl continued chopping in rapid succession with no success. “And this girl is my officer, Moge-ko. Our relationship is a tad unstable.”

“Kitty Rool was the first one to beat my Dead Course.” Moge-ko replied, wiggling her socked toes. “Then he told me if I could cut him, he’d give me a zillion bugs to squish. And when he says ‘bugs,’ he means KND operatives. And the first ones will be your wittle friends.”

“M…My friends?!” Harvey exclaimed.

“After Manky succeeded in capturing you,” said the king, “we thought we could use your emotionbending for our plan. To ensure you would cooperate, we have scattered your friends across various bases. A classic, yet efficient strategy on our part. If you don’t want harm to come upon them, you’ll do as I say.”

Harvey stared at his hand as a pink aura appeared. “The heck I will, buddy. _AAAAAAHHHH!”_ He unleashed a Fear Scream and shattered the window; that’s what happens when you don’t chi-block your cell! Unfortunately, Moge-ko unleashed her Fear Chi and enveloped Harvey. He struggled to counter the Fear with Hope, a clash that was represented by yellow and dark-red masses of energy. “Huhn?!” Harvey gasped when a yellow, smiling cat hugged him from behind.

“Moge-tan like Harvey-kun. Moge-tan gonna give Harvey a good time.”

“Moge-chan want play time, too.” replied another Mogeko, hugging his left leg.

“Mogege mogege mogege mogege.” More and more of the naughty cats grabbed hold of him every second.

“Are we enjoying ourselves?” Moge-ko cooed, appearing as a giant in this illusion with the soles of her socks towering above Harvey. “None of this may be real, but it sure won’t feel that way. So, do you want to lose your innocence at such a young age or do you wanna help in our evil plan? Or if you want, you could escape this nightmare by running my Dead Kid Course. Then you’ll be immune to this spell. Of course, that would be a very very hard thing to do.”

Even if Harvey could endure the unspeakable things these kittens would do… there seemed to be no way out of here. None of his friends could have anticipated this. It was supposed to be a simple mission to Rainbow Monkey Island, not a fight with the Kremling Krew. His team was scattered, he was trapped in the core of K. Rool’s fortress… and he had absolute doubt that any other operatives knew of their situation.

“Quit it!” In an instant, the illusion vanished. Moge-ko’s expression was one of scorn as Kami Heartly aimed her Keyblade at her. “Krockhead, the deal was you wouldn’t hurt them, only capture them. So, quit playing these pointless mind games.”

“A-Aunt Kami.” Harvey stuttered.

“I can always count on you to ruin the fun.” Kroctus replied. “Still…” The king pounced onto the floor and grew to his full, intimidating size. “I only granted you this request out of respect for you, but I am not obligated to follow it! I do not have to heal your daughter, I only choose to help out of kindness. This is the Animal Kingdom, Kamilla. And the king must assert his dominance!” His overwhelming Conqueror’s Haki filled the room, bringing Kami and Harvey to their knees.

“Gnnnnn…” Harvey was able to combat the Haki with his own Emotion Chi, struggling to stand. “I…I will…I will NEVER listen to you!” His body brimmed with a Passionate red aura. “My friends and I worked too hard to save this world! I won’t let scummy villains like you RUIN IT!” His Passion took the form of fire on his fists and feet, allowing him to dash behind K. Rool, leap up, and kick the side of his head!

The king blocked this attack with normal Haki, but Harvey leapt away by the time he turned around. The boy drew Tears of Passion from his eyes; large red, heated tears that were blocked by K. Rool’s hardened arms. The Krock King swung a punch straight to Harvey’s stomach, using only a fraction of strength so he didn’t fly too far down the hall. The king charged over and pinned Harvey under his foot. “Back in the days of the Firstborn Quest, Team Gnaa nearly ruled this world! And after Ganondorf revived us, we could have easily snuffed you out… but we chose to be generous and give you the victory. You may rule this world, boy… but we have come to challenge that throne. However, that need not concern you at the moment! All you have to do is use your emotionbending to enhance Pink’s love. Do so and I will have your friends returned home.”

Harvey didn’t expect him to hold his word… but he was in no position to argue. All odds were against him. And this man was an S-ranked criminal. He could only beat K. Rool in his wildest dreams… Hmm, dreams… “Fine. I’ll do it, so let’s get it over with.”

“Splendid.” Kroctus smirked. “Unfortunately, we won’t be beginning the project right this minute.” The king stepped off him. “Guards! Lock him in the chi-blocked chamber.”

“Oh my gosh, King Kuh-Rool!” shouted Noah Heart as she lifted Harvey over her shoulder. “He’s all smelly with your smelly foot! And I’m TOTALLY not giving him a bath!”

“Then return to Kongo Jungle and back up the soldiers! If the Big Mom Pirates attacked once, they might attack again.”

“But it’s hoooot out there.” Noah twirled around, Harvey swaying about. “And the Krockies don’t have any sunscreen! Why am I the only one that’s not immune to sunburn?!”

“Look, I’ll give you some of mine, Noah.” Kami sighed in frustration. “Just shut up.”

“HEY!! I have a mouth and I will use it!”

“I’m gonna take your mouth in your sleep.” Moge-ko said, knife drawn.

“ENOUGH! All of you, just leave!” Kroctus bellowed at the three blondes. “You’re disrupting my Diary-Writing Time.”

“You heard him, girls.” Kami remarked, walking with Noah to the brig. “Let’s leave the man to his diary.”

“Psst, Aunt Kami.” Harvey whispered. “I need to ask you a favor.”

“Huh? What is it?”

“I want you to use that Keyblade to unlock my subconscious.”

“Um… Okay, I guess?” Kami cocked a brow, surprised that Harvey knew a Keyblade could do that. …Actually, even she wasn’t sure what Keyblades could do, it was just a weird sword to her.

“I’ll leave it up to you.” With that, Harvey used his bending to make his own mind tired and weary, putting himself back to sleep.

**Dream Realm**

When Harvey woke again, he found himself in Yo-yo Haven, a dreamscape with a sunny pink sky, a grass field with flowers, and thousands of yo-yos dangling from the endless heavens. They all spiraled up and down on their strings in an almost hypnotic fashion.

But Harvey shook his head of this hypnotism and told himself, “This is a dream. I’m in the Dream Realm. And if I’m in the Dream Realm… this may be my only way to get in contact with other operatives.”

Indeed, after approaching the Warp Stone, he watched as a portal spiraled open. He smiled, mentally thanking Kami for her aid. With his subconscious unlocked, he exited his dreamscape into the Hall of Doors. Afterwards, he traveled along the River of Dreams, searching for a particular label… then, he found it: Mado no Nikki.

 _I hate to drag Madotsuki into our conflicts, but she may be our only chance._ Harvey began concocting the plan in his mind as he traveled the dreamscape in question. _Madotsuki can freely travel the Dream World, so I can get her to visit other operatives in their sleep and tell them about our situation. …And maybe she can do more._

_Madotsuki has that Gem of Dreams thing, which means she can physically enter the Dream World and exit it via other peoples’ bodies. That means, if she goes to my friends’ dreams, she can exit and determine where they’re being held captive. …But maybe she shouldn’t. For all I know, Aranea could be suspended above a pit of death, which means Mado will fall the second she appears. And Sally could be surrounded by snipers. They’ll kill Mado before she has a chance to return to the Dream Realm._

“Uhhhhgh! MAN, it pisses me off!” Harvey shouted. “Mado has such a convenient power, but she can’t use it! Sigh… Oh, of course! When my friends go to sleep, they can meet Mado and just tell her where they’re being held, then she can tell the other operatives! Man, it’s a lot easier to just think your plans out loud.”

After navigating the complex dreamscape, Harvey located Madotsuki’s bed. The soul of the Japanese girl was in peaceful slumber, which naturally meant her body was awake. “I guess all I can do now is wait for her to go to sleep… Hopefully before they wake me up.”

**Across Planet Mobius**

Aranea Fulbright woke to find herself suspended thousands of feet in the air. She was tied to a giant bar, which resembled a seat for a birdcage. When she fully observed her surroundings, she seemed to be inside a tremendous birdcage with several wooden houses hung throughout. Those houses had Kremling flags flapping in the breeze, and various types of birds, from crows to vultures, were keeping close watch on their prisoner. This place was Alpine Skyline, a base for the Kremling Krew’s Avian Division.

“Say, fellow bird pirate,” a Rito crow asked his partner, “what is your favorite means of containing a prisoner?”

“I believe I am quite fond of the **YOUR PARENTAL GUARDIAN**.” replied the partner.

“Oh ho, yes! The **REPORTED FOR SPAM** is quite hilarious!”

…

Anthony was encased inside a bubble on the seafloor, surrounded by an undersea encampment of sea creatures. However, nothing was guarding him except for a single Chinese fighting fish. “That’s it? THAT’S all you can pass for a guard?” Anthony spoke with pure cockiness. “Just one puny fish? THAT’S your ace in the hole? HAH! All I need to do is dig me an underground air tunnel and-” The second Anthony stuck his fingers outside, “YOWCH OUCH AAAAH!” The fighting fish sunk its “teeth” into his fingers, then dropped to bite his toes, then up to nibble his nose, and took time chomping every inch of his skin before returning to the water. “…I’m telling Mom you touched me!” the boy cried.

…

Fybi Fulbright was chained to a stalactite in an underground mine, “watched” by badger-moles in helmets. “Oi, I can’t believe they found a whole secret garden of sky bison!” one of the moles said. “After ALL the trouble we went through helpin’ the Fire Nation burn them all.”

“Shhh, that brat’s gonna hear you…”

“Wot brat?! …Oh, you mean the angel. Oi keep forgetting she’s there, she’s so light.”

…

And just as well, in a forest, Sally Harper was locked in a cage, the room swaying and bumping. She had been locked in a train with a Monkey Park circus logo, with the front car designed like a purple Rainbow Monkey’s face. Sally thought back to the violent nature the monkeys displayed on the island. “What have they done to you poor things?”

**Outside Hideout Helm; Krem Springs**

Rattlesnake Jake crossed a bridge connecting Hideout Helm with a Japanese-style building. Sakura petals fluttered about the air, and when Jake accidentally sniffed one into his nose- “ACHOO!”

Jake entered a bar inside the building. Contrary to its beautiful exterior, the bar was a shabby and worn-down place with sexy posters of Candy Kong, two Krooks trying to strangle each other, and a Krusha was hanging by the neck on a ceiling fan. Music was playing from a boombox that sounded like loud pianos and horns. “Oi, look, maties!” a Klomp pointed. “It’s Jake, the new guy!”

“We might as well give him the rookie treatment.” A Kruncha cracked his knuckles.

With a sigh, Jake used his machinegun tail to fire a storm of lasers around the bar, killing several Kremlings, followed by shurikens to cut their necks, and once he was done, he feasted on some of their remains. “Thanks for the meal.” Jake told the barkeep, who frightfully passed Jake a free drink.

Jake then slithered up to the top of the tower, where several people were gathered at a beautiful spring with palm trees and umbrellas. He gasped with awe and aspiration, eyes shining as he gazed at them. “There they are! The big dogs of the Kremling Krew! There’s General Scales, with a 980,000,000 bounty!” He acknowledged the green humanoid dinosaur in a red tunic. “And Lord Fredrik, boss of the Snowmads, worth 750,000,000!” The obese walrus was wearing sunglasses and resting in a cold pool. “And I think that big ol’ mermaid is Ineptune, worth 500,000,000.” She was a large mermaid with a slimy green upper-half and purple tail. “Man alive, any old fool could make it big by huntin’ these mammoths. Sure, I can get plenty wealthy just by working for them, but nothin’ fills me up like a sweet hunt!” In his fantasy, Jake was dining on the heads of the three Kommanders, his body growing fatter.

“Well, it seems that Kroctus is starting yet another evil plan.” Ineptune spoke, sipping a green drink. “Why is that girl so important? She’s so tiny, she’d fit right under my fingernail!”

“Apparently, she’s a timebender of some sort.” Fredrik replied. “I even heard that the timebenders in the Kids Next Door were captured by the Big Mom Pirates. They must be plannin’ to use them for something, too. Might be a good thing we have one of our own then.”

“. . . . .” General Scales had been sitting faced away from his Kolleagues. He seemed to be drawing on a stone tablet.

“Scales, I know we can’t understand you, but at least _try_ to contribute.” Ineptune remarked.

“Here come your snacks, Milords!” a British Re-Koil Kremling bounced in with plates of food in hand. “Oh?” He bounced higher than Scales’ tablet, seeing a drawing of a pudgy girl with a cute smile and pigtails. “’ey, who is that girl? You fancy her, do you?”

“KRESHA! (SILENCE!)” Scales sent the Kremling flying off the tower with a swing of his claws.

“Oooo!” Ineptune floated up and snatched the stone. “What a sweetheart! Is this a cavegirl from Sauria?”

“(Don’t touch that!)” Scales took the stone back. “(I drank this girl’s blood three months ago, and for some reason, I couldn’t get her out of my mind. I want to find her again… and caress her like the sweet lump of meat she is.)”

Thankfully, Ineptune couldn’t understand him. “Well, I wish you the best!”

“Oh, Helmaroc is back!” Fredrik observed, tilting up his glasses. “I wonder if he got that new Devil Fruit?”

The Helmaroc King perched himself on the roof. “CAAAAAAWWW!”

“Well, let’s hear it, Helmaroc! Show us the lightning!”

“CAW!” Helmaroc flexed his wings as lightning sparked, crackling like a storm.

“Buah hah, so that’s the Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Zapdos! Don’t worry, nobody’s going to miss that Legendary Pokémon. It’s as old as Rainbow Kong, anyway.”

However, the very sight of Helmaroc made Jake zip down the tower, shuddering in his skin. “B-B-B-Big bird. A-Ah don’t like birds…”

**Base Laboratory**

Baron K. Rool grew tired of Eri’s crying, so he injected her with a sleeping drug. Her young red eyes remained open, milky as Klammy extracted blood from her. The claw was still gently pulling her little horn. It was debatable if Eri was actually still awake, trying desperately to cry and scream, yet was unable to.

“Hmm… Fascinating.” Klammy said, observing the blood through microscope goggles. “This human blood is mutated, as expected of a Superbian… and there are chronitons, which are commonly found within timebenders. Yet, something is off about these. I’m detecting unnatural properties. Perhaps Dr. Eggman or Caesar could help me clarify.”

Klammy abandoned the station and brought the syringe to a machine. …A button on the station seemed to press itself, causing the claw pulling Eri to release. “Heh?!” Klammy turned, hearing this. “Why did it stop? Useless machine.” The scientist stomped over and restarted the claw.

When he came over, an invisible person tip-toed away in a quick and panicky fashion. Their bare toes made no sound on the base’s floor. _Poor Eri-chan… I wanna save her, but how can I do it without them seeing me?_ she thought to herself.

_“You can count on us!” Deku declared, immediately dashing in the indicated direction._

_“W-Wait for us!” Uravity yelped, scrambling after him._

_“Uraraka, wait!” Aizawa held the girl back. “I want you to take Hagakure with you.”_

_When Uraraka had launched the storm of rocks at the pirate ship, she had secretly floated the Invisible Girl on the vessel. “I hope no one discovers her.” she thought._

When Klammy left the station again, Invisible Girl approached the window. “Eri-chan… we’ll save you. I don’t know when, I don’t know how… but we’ll get you out of here. I promise.”

 

**Helmaroc is from _Wind Waker_ , and he also appeared in the Firstborn Saga. Lol remember Jake’s bird phobia from way back then? I guess Sector U.A. shoulda had Tokoyami with them. X)**


	4. Invisible Hero: Mission Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invisible Girl Toru Hagakure sneaks into Hideout Helm, feeling powerless in K. Rool's presence. Can she find a way to contact her friends?

**Kind of got an exposition-y chapter here. I’ve been feeling rather ill lately and I wanna feel like I’m making progress.**

****

**_

Chapter 4: Invisible Hero: Mission Impossible

_**

****

**Hideout Helm**

Plates of raw meat were spread across the giant-sized dining room table. King Kroctus treated his jaws to their succulent flesh. Entire bodies of pigs, fish, and cows were vanishing down his throat. General Scales dined on the meat as well, while Fredrik helped himself to clams, worms, and cucumbers. “Hey, get your own!” Fredrik yelled at Helmaroc when the giant bird stole some of his worms.

Their undignified way of eating and choice of food disgusted Toru Hagakure. They were animals down to the core. She wanted to puke at the sight of Jake burying his head in a pile of frogs; they only reminded her of Tsu. Moge-ko was eating cooked birds, and whenever she glanced over at Helmaroc, the giant bird cowered in his corner. Jake nuzzled up to the catgirl and said, “Thanks for bein’ mah table buddy!”

“Let’s have a toast to our new friend, Jake!” Adam announced, raising a glass of red wine. “For helping us nab that little horned freak!”

“You have horns too, you know.” Sienna reminded.

“Pfft, they don’t erect like hers does.”

“I guess you’ve never been in love then.” Ineptune remarked.

“BE QUIET!” Adam flushed, the Kommanders chortling as mushed food flew out of their mouths.

“Now we have both ingredients to our plan.” Manky Kong said, having apparently been scaled down to fit in the room. “The timebender girl… and the Rainbow Crown.” With his long arms, he raised a neon crown with colored banana points and a central rainbow antenna like those on the monkeys.

“What’re you going to do with a silly old thing like that?” Jake asked arrogantly, his tone full of doubt. “Turn everyone into hippies? Make ’em all act like babies?”

“You know, that is a good backup plan.” K. Rool replied, stroking his chin. “But no. This crown is brimming with Emotion Chi, and when used in the right way, I believe it can manipulate peoples’ emotions the same way a bender could. If it were then combined with Eri’s Rewind ability, it could be used to transform a person’s feelings and beliefs to that of a past stage. For instance, prejudiced feelings that a person once possessed for another person or people, it could recall those feelings. It can make people forget any sort of training or development they had undergone! If such a thing happened to the Kids Next Door, their organization would crumble.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just Rewind them out of existence?” Sienna asked.

“Now, Captain, where’s your imagination?” Adam asked with a smile. “Killing our enemies is easy… but if we kill too many, we won’t have anyone to hate us! The White Fang was founded from racism and hatred, so if we can make more of that, it can lead to new members. And we can make more hatred… by bringing back hatred that was lost.”

“Yes, that’s my boy!” K. Rool smacked the bull’s back. It would be aching all night. “After all, mortals grow stronger by evolving, but that strength primarily stems from mental growth. We’ve seen that ourselves with the KND’s strength, despite them being so much younger. And it’s not just what I want, it’s what Negatar Gnaa wants. Only with Darkness can the Light come forth. When one shines strongly, the other will shine stronger!”

 _So, that’s it! That’s what they’re planning with Eri!_ Toru thought, anger fueling her invisible heart. _I can’t let them… I’m a hero! I’m right inside their base and they have no idea! I’ll kick all their butts before they even know what hit them!! And I’ll make off with Eri at the speed of wind!_

“HIIIIYAH!” With a passionate leap, Toru flew and kicked Adam with all the power she could muster in her foot.

Not a second passed before Adam retaliated by slicing his invisible attacker. “AAAAAAAHHHH!”

“WHAT WAS THAT?!” Fredrik bellowed.

“Sniff, sniff. Ah smell blood.” Jake sniffed. “FRESH blood! Mmmmm…” He licked the area where the smell originated. “There’s somethin’ here! Mmmmm!” He took a bite of the invisible flesh. “So GOOD! MMMMM!” The Krewmen were completely confused by his actions, when in reality, poor Toru’s intestines were being mushed inside Jake’s mouth. No one would ever know what Jake was eating, and no one would ever find her remains.

…

That was what would result if Toru acted before thinking. _As if I were anything like Deku or Bakugo. Just imagine it, “Butt-Naked Invisible Girl with no real powers beats the crap out of giant monster animals!” Sigh…_ Toru looked up at the Kremling King, haughtily enjoying another pig. His scaly, golden body was invincible to a feeble girl like her. _No operative will ever be this close to an S-rank criminal like him. I can’t rescue Eri without the guards catching us. Until I find a way to contact my friends… I can try to learn as much as I can._

As soon as the shutter-door opened, two Kook Krooks walked in. Unlike normal Krooks, their hands were spatulas, and they carried more food. Toru saw this as her chance to rush outside the room before the door closed.

K. Rool finished a drink of water before looking contemplatively. “But that isn’t the only use I have for Eri. If her power is strong enough… she may be able to erase the Newborn from existence. We must destroy them before they can become an even greater threat.”

Toru kept on her toes and stayed along the walls as she bypassed numerous Kremlings. With Klumps, Krunchas, Krushas, and Kasplats, if the Stealth Hero made even one slip-up, the burly Krocks would be on her without question of what they were punching. What was very weird to her is how most of these Kremling types looked exactly the same. It’s common for some humans to look similar, and maybe she didn’t know enough about this species… but she couldn’t help but find it strange.

Toru found a room with a huge crown design, guarded by two gray Krushas. The door had a scanner above it, indicating it was automatic. However, when Toru approached, it didn’t open at all. If I can’t enter normally, maybe I can crawl through a vent.

The unseen hero waited for a group of Bazukas to leave a hallway as she climbed a metal support beam with gaps, though she felt they would leave slight cuts on her feet. Afterwards, Toru kicked over and grabbed hold of a vent. She planted her feet against the wall and tugged until the vent opened up. With that, she climbed the beam again and was able to grip the edge of the shaft, struggling to haul herself in. She then closed the vent.

Toru sighed to herself and crawled through the vent, accumulating dust. It seemed like a clear trail were making itself, with some of the lost dust revealing her presence a bit. “Ah…ah… _mmmk!”_ She withheld a sneeze, which resulted in a mild headache and a sprain to her muscles. This job didn’t really do wonders for her confidence. From being unable to wear clothes, feeling inferior to the pirates, and growing filthier by the minute with no hope for a bath, Invisible Girl began to feel totally hopeless. And top in the fact she only got about four hours of sleep, using only her fear and alertness to stay awake.

Fortunately, she was able to locate K. Rool’s bedroom, cracking open the vent and sliding in. The king’s furniture was scaled to his size, with a red carpet that depicted his profile, a red bed, a TV, a window to a small balcony, and a desk with a book. After shaking and brushing some of the dust off, Toru climbed onto the large chair… It felt warm to her feet, and knowing K. Rool also went nude, she grew more disgusted. She quickly hopped on the large desk and observed the book. “This is K. Rool’s diary?” She didn’t expect such a burly croc to document his life. Out of sheer curiosity, she sat cross-legged and opened the book.

_K. Rool’s Musings: A healthy Krock is a healthy eater. You can get by on meat easy, but fresh fruit, juice, and water always livens the spirit. I don’t enjoy candy or junk food, and ever since meeting Big Mom, I wonder why that behemoth hasn’t died eons ago. Just the thought of her makes me puke. The next step to good health is 1,000 push-ups, 1,000 weight-lifts, and beating up 1,000 Krewmen. Or at least as many until you think you’ve done enough._

Toru shook her head and told herself, “I can’t get distracted. I need to find something that could be useful.” She noticed bookmarks were placed within various sections and decided to briefly skim them. She read an article about the Firstborn Quest, one about the White Fang… and a section labeled “Born Anew.”

**Planet Hyrule; three years ago**

A part of me wonders why I haven’t heard about this planet before. A world that resembles Ancient Hyrule should’ve been all over the news. Yet, it has been here for ages, even though I feel like it had just appeared. But I didn’t question it too much. When my Krewmen explored the Dark Lands of this world, they discovered an amazing species: Chimera Ants. These ants captured various monsters and animals and brought them to their Queen, and after eating them, she would birth more ants with traits that resembled those monsters. After we allowed the queen to eat some of our Krewmen, we determined that the resulted hybrids possess the same personalities as the Kremlings. Their souls were reborn in new bodies.

Eventually, this Queen would give birth to an Ant King, who would be the strongest of them all. We kept watch on the Queen, waiting until the perfect moment. Afterwards, I would allow the Queen to devour me, so my conscience would be reborn anew! However, I hesitated to lose my superior reptilian form. That is why I captured the elusive Chameleonian, a creature that can take any animal form. If both of us were eaten together, my soul may be reborn with its morphing abilities. It was a chance I was willing to take.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Kroctus?” Klammy asked me. “You’re practically giving up your life! What if this ‘Ant King’ isn’t born with your soul at all? It might become an entirely new creature, not my brother!”

“Either I die from my decreased lifespan or my strength gets transferred to an even greater creature.”

“Well, I refuse to accept that creature as my king! Kroctus, why do you never consider MY feelings in these insane decisions?! Wanting to control the Leptys, wanting to become an Ant King, and both plans involve killing yourself! I don’t want to lose you again, Kroctus. It still feels empty without Kruckers around. He was dimwitted, but he always livened the mood.”

“Then why did you help me research this species in the first place?”

“Well, I…I would hate for you to die long before I did, so if there was even a slim chance this could save you… Eh, I don’t know, anymore.” Klammy bowed his head, trying to hold back his earnest tears.

I tipped his jaw up to face me. “If I am the true Animal King, then my willpower will dominate and be reborn. I will return, brother.”

“W-Wait wait, we don’t gotta do this!” pled the Chameleonian, who had taken Diddy Kong’s form. “You got the wrong guy, I’m not a chameleon, I’m Diddy! I’m Diddy!”

“Is it time, yet?” I asked the Queen.

 _“Yes, Lord Kroctus…”_ replied the massive insect, her bottom bulging a bright green. _“My son… will be here any moment. I must consume your strength now… before it’s too late.”_

I approached her, holding the squirming animal up. “Then feast!”

“W-Wait! I’m Pikachu!” The Chameleonian transformed. “Pika-Pika! Pika—CHAAAAAAHHH!” And that was the last form it had taken.

Klammy turned his head from the feeding. It must’ve been a horrid sight, your own brother being munched into pieces. It was quite painful, but that was a minor nuisance. She made sure to devour every part of me, until I became one with her unborn son.

 _“UUUUURRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!”_ With a blinding light, her womb opened. Klammy could barely see what transpired, only a bulky mass ripping apart the womb, resulting in the Queen’s demise.

The ground shook as the mass stomped across the slime. “Is that you… Kroctus?”

It seemed like me, yet it didn’t feel like me. My body… felt different. I stared at my scaly hand, willing it to morph into green fur. My whole body became a gorilla’s. Klammy stared in awe as I transformed into a lion, an eagle, a gopher, and a giraffe before returning to my true form. “MWAH HA HA HA! I feel GREAT!” I punched myself in a joyful manner. “I feel stronger than ever! I feel like I can go four more decades! Klammy, it’s time to give the universe a little surprise! MWEH HEH HEH HAR!”

My ability to transform into animals allowed my Conqueror’s Haki to influence the respective species even more. That was my prime reason for fusing with the Chameleonian. Of course, I was always more attached to my true form, so I only used that in combat. But because of my newfound strength, I was able to learn Golden Haki. Sadly, my weak spots hadn’t gone away. Still, I felt like I could take on anything with this new breath inside me! I didn’t yet know how I would make my comeback, but I would in time.

**Current time**

“Chimera Ants… wow.” Toru wondered if any operatives knew about this secret. “…Hey, he’s got a computer, too! Maybe I can send an email to my team.” She closed the diary and set it to its original position before running toward the large computer. Even the screen and keyboard were larger than usual, and the pads had indents created by Kroctus’s claws. “Darn it! I can’t get in without a password! Even if I could make wild guesses, it might block me from signing in if I get too many wrong, and then he’ll get suspicious.”

“I’m turning in for the night, boys!” Toru gasped, horrified at the thundering voice outside. She quickly turned the screen off and ran to a corner.

The shutter-door opened as King Kroctus marched in. “Enjoy your rest, Your Scaliness!” a Krusha said.

The door sealed, secluding K. Rool from the rest of the base. “Aaaahhh… I say I got a lot accomplished today. Time for a nice bath and a good night’s rest. …But not before I check my emails!” The king giddily plopped his behind at the computer desk and signed in. For a minute, Toru considered tiptoeing up and seeing if there were anything of interest… but even if she could conceal her aura, the king could probably sniff her out.

K. Rool signed into his account, koolkrool94@starmail.com. “Oh, how delightful! Littlecharmer24 updated his story! Heh heh heh har… This will be fun to read after my bath.” He left it on that screen as he marched into his private bathroom.

Seeing this as her chance, Toru returned to the desk. It seemed that “littlecharmer24” was a fanfiction writer. There were other emails from ManfredReaper and majorMonstros, but Toru wouldn’t bother looking into those.

She clicked “Compose” and entered “aizawash@mail.ua.edu.” She quickly typed a message to Mr. Aizawa. Naturally, she couldn’t send one from her own email without K. Rool wondering why he was signed out of his own account, but an email from K. Rool’s account would still prompt her teacher to read it. “There. Sent. Now I have to clear the evidence.” She went to the ‘Sent’ folder and erased the email from its history. She then set the screen back to the way it was.

“The question is, should I stay here and keep an eye on Eri, or try to find someplace safe until backup comes.” Toru approached the balcony window, considering the latter. She had a view of the ocean from here, and the Kommanders’ ships were sailing away.

Scales boarded the _Triassic Terror_ , a galleon with steel-colored sails and wings, with the animated figurehead of a roaring horned dinosaur. Fredrik’s ship was the _Snowmad of Snowhere_ , with a walrus figurehead and icicles growing from it. The Helmaroc King flew into a flying ship called the _Forsaken Float_ , which used a massive inner-tube to float and moved with rowing wing oars. Moge-ko’s ship was the _Mogeko Kremlin_ , a metallic vessel with a Mogeko-headed tower. Large green portals opened and swallowed the ships, vanishing into thin air.

“No, I should stay here. The others won’t forgive me if I just abandon Eri. But I…I’m so tired.” Toru limped to a corner of the room and sat down. “I have to find someplace to rest… someplace hidden.”

Unfortunately, King K. Rool finished his bath. “I can’t imagine how people on this planet survive without the finer things. Now, should I turn in for the night? …Eh, I have time for a quick chapter.” So, he returned to his computer and began to read.

Mmmm… ’Guess I won’t be resting anytime soon. Toru mentally moaned.

**Sector U.A.**

After the battle, the U.A. operatives were asked to get some rest. Any injured operatives had their wounds treated, but the pirates responsible for the fires unfortunately made their escape.

“They lost track of Eri’s ship?!” Deku shouted at Iida.

“I wish I could tell you otherwise, but they vanished into hyperspace.” the Sector Leader replied in a calm, yet concerned tone. “Moonbase has been trying to track Miss Hagakure with the Code Module, but it’s come up empty. Either she has left the planet or she’s concealing her chi to hide from enemies.”

“Based on my research, it might actually be both.” Momo said. “Those pirates were wanted criminals from Planet Mobius. Although they’re listed as B-rank criminals, they’re subordinates of the Kremling Krew.”

“The Kremling Krew… Isn’t the Brotherhood allied with them?” Deku asked, connecting the dots.

“They are. That makes them extremely dangerous. And Toru’s combat experience is average at best. If she gets discovered, it’ll be the end for her.”

“I wish I knew that before throwing her onto the ship! !” Ochaco panicked.

“Remind me how Toru even passed the Entrance Exam?” Bakugo asked snidely.

“You really ought to be more supportive in these situations.” Tsu said.

“Do not forget that Toru is technically naked.” Mineta reminded them. “She may have a tiny chance of survival if her captors submit her to rather unsavory things.”

“And you probably shouldn’t speak.”

“Everyone.” Attention was directed to Mr. Aizawa, who was holding up his phone. “I’ve just received an email from Hagakure.”

“Is she okay?!” Ochaco exclaimed.

“Just come and see this for yourself.”

Nearly all the students rammed into each other as they crowded around the phone, eager to know the current condition of their friend. The email contained a lot of content, but it was written in a rushed fashion.

_From: King Krusha_

_Subject: From Toru Hagakure_

_Those pirates took me to King K. Rool’s hideout and I’m sending this using his email. The ship I was on flew to the middle of the ocean and blew a horn that opened some kind of giant portal that warped us to the fortress. When I looked over I saw a bunch of other ships come out of similar portals and I figured out these belonged to his Kommanders. (For some reason auto-correct spells it that way on this computer.) Before the horn blew I heard the captain yell “Set a course for Historia!” I’m not actually sure if I’m on another planet or something but I noticed the fortress has a bridge connected to one of those old-timey Japanese buildings._

_They’re still keeping Eri alive as far as I know, but they’re trying to force her horn to grow and giving her sleeping drugs. It sounds like their plan is…_

“To force people to recall their past hatred and prejudice?!” Deku exclaimed.

“The ‘K’ in K. Rool must stand for ‘Krazy.’” Tsu remarked.

“It doesn’t matter what his evil plans are or how bad his spelling is!” Iida declared passionately. “We MUST go to K. Rool’s fortress and rescue them!”

“Don’t be so hasty.” Aizawa stated. “I want to save her as much as you do, but there’s still a lot we don’t know. And since this email came from K. Rool’s account, we’ll blow her cover if we try to reply to her.”

“But what is Historia, anyway?” Ochaco asked.

“It’s this.” Momo answered, presenting a computer created from her being.

As the junior heroes studied the small device, they were presented with a page from GKND’s Guide to the Galaxy. The planet labeled ‘Historia’ seemed to have no distinct topographical features besides oceans and continents, but when the image transitioned to screenshots of the surface, it revealed a medieval-like town, a town modeled like Feudal Japan, and an Indian village.

_Historia: A world born from the New Big Bang, constructed by the mind of Aisa from Earth KND Sector W7. This world exists in the past: societies and cultures were those that have existed in Earth’s ancient times. For instance, Feudal Land has people and buildings that greatly resemble those of Feudal Japan. There is also Shandia, a lush green land where winged Indians known as Shandians make their home. Traditions never die in this world, and time never seems to move forward, although new people are born every generation._

_The Galaxian Government is determined to maintain the historical atmosphere of this planet and abide by its rules. Technology is forbidden on this planet, as is modern clothing, and any tech discovered must be destroyed immediately. That includes spaceships. The only exceptions are Intergalactic Travel ships, which will briefly drop tourists off in a designated region before leaving. Once their vacation time is over, the company will return to Historia to pick them up at the same drop-off point. If they are not present, the company will conduct a search for the tourists. The government monitors the atmosphere around Historia in watch of any unauthorized ships entering the planet._

_Even if one owns a spaceship, the only legal way to access this planet is by visiting an Intergalactic Travel station at any planet. They will be given clothing that befits the desired region of Historia, while their normal clothes and pieces of tech will be stored safely. If any items are lost, you are promised compensation._

“Wait a second, if technology is forbidden on the planet,” Mineta noticed, “then how was she able to send that email?”

“Hagakure said that their ship warped directly to the fortress.” Aizawa reminded. “It’s possible that they used this method to carry a bunch of technology to Historia without being discovered by the government.”

“Talk about a piss poor system.” Bakugo remarked.

“Toru said they were near a Japanese building.” Ochaco mentioned. “I wonder if the base is located near Feudal Land?”

“You’re right! So, let’s go to Historia and rescue Eri!” Deku declared.

“Do you even know who K. Rool is?” Aizawa asked. “He’s recognized across the galaxies as a Pirate Emperor, meaning he’s one of the most dangerous criminals in the universe. If we get in a fight with him, there’s a very high chance we would lose. We could ask other sectors to help us, but that will leave their towns vulnerable to villain attacks.”

“Besides, if we cause too much of a scene,” Tsu inferred, “they could quickly move Eri to another location. After all, it seems like they have good warping technology.”

“Why don’t we tell the Galaxian Government about K. Rool’s secret base?” Ochaco asked.

“Same result.”

“Look, we can’t just stand around while they’re torturing Eri up there.” Deku stated. “If an all-out invasion is out of the question, let’s sneak into the base and try to rescue her. We’ll take them by surprise, and if they try to take Eri somewhere else, Toru can delay them somehow. I know it seems like a long shot, but we have to try.”

“Normally I would shoot down such a reckless plan… but at the same time, you’re probably right.” Aizawa replied. “Still, if we’re going to Historia, we’re at a disadvantage. Even as KND operatives on a mission, we won’t be allowed to bring communicators or even our costumes, and those of us who rely on our costumes will be at a disadvantage, all the while K. Rool has illegally-transported technology. Since we can assume we’ll be getting into a fight, we should decide now who is best suited for this operation.”

“Well, off the bat, I think Koji’s Quirk can be a real big help!” Ochaco beamed. “He can control animals, and the Kremlings are all animals, right?” Koji blushed at her recommendation.

“Hold on, what if technology is part of our natural bodies?” Kyoka asked, indicating her ear jacks.

“They would probably ask you to cut them off.” Aizawa answered.

“In other words, I won’t be allowed to go.” she wept. “That really stinks.”

“I’m certain with enough persuasion,” Iida declared, “they will gladly give us an exception! After all, such discrimination is inhuman!”

“The other problem is we won’t be allowed to bring our own ship.” Deku said. “But if their ships are designed to warp, maybe we can steal one after rescuing Eri.”

“Okay, but what if we end up running into K. Rool?” Ochaco asked. “What if we can’t avoid a fight?”

“That’s why you’ll have me.” Aizawa assured. “At the very least, I can prevent K. Rool from using his Haki. Then it would be up to figuring out the weak spots that Toru mentioned. Either way, escaping from him takes priority over damaging him.”

**Hyrule; Lomei Labyrinth**

Two Lizalfos charged at Cheren with metal boomerangs in hand. Blindfolded, Cheren saw the aura of the Lizalfos swing their weapons, giving him leeway to dodge them and strike back. “Ah, that’s another two down. And I bet there’s a treasure chest that-away!” He turned down a right path.

Lomei was a massive maze built atop a snowy mountain, with its Goal Point in the center. It was visible behind a cage from the entrance, but a special path would be required to find it. Bisky tasked Cheren with finding all the treasures, including minor items inside boxes, and killing all the demons, while being blindfold and shirtless of course. Those treasures also included flags that Bisky had stuck onto the walls of the maze at different heights, forcing Cheren to climb up the solid surfaces to retrieve them. Still, she had to admit, he was grasping the basics of Observation Haki a lot sooner than she thought he would. Still, this would only be the beginning of his new development…

Speaking of which, Bisky sensed Panini prancing up to her in a rage. “Ay’m gonna take a wild guess and say Cheren is lost in this maze.”

“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say you have more bad news to report.” Bisky remarked.

“Yes! Sector W was sent on a mission, but they haven’t come back! Rainbow Monkey Island was surrounded by Kremling ships, so we think they were captured. You know our cousins are in that sector!”

“Then you better send a rescue party or something.”

“…Just spill it, Bisky. What kind of sick game are you playing?”

“I already told you, my goal is to train Cheren to be a worthy leader. This training isn’t just to teach him Haki… it’s to teach him resolve. As long as he remains here, he’ll be blissfully unaware of any unfortunate happenings to his operatives. But if he truly cares and wishes to return to them, he will sense that something is wrong. That will be the ultimate test of his Haki.”

“That’s your excuse, is it? Well, let me say this: Ay don’t fancy lettin’ ya carry on without some sort of bribe.”

“Sigh. How many Rupees do you want?”

“Not THAT kind of bribe! Ay mean a good old Fire Punch to the face. For every operative that’s reported missing or in danger during Cheren’s absence, Ay get to take my anger out on you. And you can’t defend yourself, capiche?!”

Bisky sighed again. This was an unnecessary complication to her plan, but as long as it would keep Cheren in the dark… “Very well. Have at it.”

So, Panini put full furry in her fist and lay the punches. “HYYYAH!”

 

**Kind of felt like applying my current condition to how Toru is feeling right now. X) Not actual sickness, but just feeling so exhausted, yet forcing yourself to stay awake and focus on your task. Poor girl hasn’t had any real development in _MHA_ , but this story presented a good chance to give her some. Plus, in terms of power scaling, it’s always fun how a super weak hero fairs in the presence of a much higher level villain, which is something we got from Akko and Sherry, albeit this situation is much different.**


	5. The Beast King’s Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sector U.A. ventures to Historia as they search for K. Rool’s base. Meanwhile, the king has learned a fascinating secret about Eri.

**Gonna be real, Sector U.A. is a pain to work with. There’s just so many members in one team! They’re larger than the total main group in _World Rings_! I guess one of the benefits of Historia is it makes an excuse for some members to be unable to come. Though logically, a large group should take as many members as possible for a big mission.**

****

**_

Chapter 5: The Beast King’s Den

_**

****

**Intergalactic Travel Station; outside Historia’s atmosphere**

A few days after receiving their mission, Sector U.A. booked a flight with Intergalactic Travel. The travel ship docked at a space station sealed in a glass bubble, and the operatives were led by a squat Mobian owl to the changing rooms. “Here, you can choose from and change into clothing that’s befitting of Historia’s culture.” the owl said in a timid tone. “We’ll keep your personal items safe and secure. Any form of candy, sweets, or junk food won’t be allowed on the planet either, so if you have any, eat it up. We’ll exchange your currency with that of the intended destination. And, uh… that’s about it.”

“I hate this planet already.” Bakugo remarked, the boys and girls dividing up in the changing rooms.

Mr. Aizawa studied his phone, hoping his tracker would pick up Eri’s signal. It brought up nothing. “Sigh… ’guess I’ll wait ’til we’re on the planet.” He put the phone in the locker.

_“Are you certain you don’t need the rest of us to come, Mr. Aizawa?” Iida asked. Behind him were Denki, Yuga, Mezo, Ojiro, Kyoka, and Sato._

_“I prefer if some of us remained behind to watch over things. But if we don’t return or report back in five days, inform the GKND and conduct an investigation.”_

“Okay, Mr. Aizawa!” Ochaco cheered, she and the girls stepping out in kimonos and other feudal clothing. “We’re ready and traditional!”

“This is gonna be the best ‘field trip’ ever!” Mina remarked with a wink.

Aizawa sighed in annoyance. _You can at least pretend to be secretive._ he mentally told the Harnitan.

With preparations complete, they rode the travel vessel to the planet. The ship descended from the starry sky, unseen by any denizens in the area. “So, what’re you all going to do once you get there?” asked the Mobian owl.

“Meet the sexy lady dancers!” Mineta’s eyes shot wide open.

“The cherry blossoms!” Mina cheered.

“Yes, these topics will be very crucial for their reports.” Aizawa remarked.

“I see… heh heh heh.”

The ship landed on an open patch of ground within a sakura forest as the heroes of U.A. disembarked, observing the cherry forest in awe. “You’ll reach Kawa Town if you just follow this road.” instructed the owl. “I’d help escort you, but I gotta get this ship back to base. I know you guys say you’re strong, but please try to be careful. And don’t lose your lanterns.”

“Thank you.” Aizawa replied. “Don’t worry, we have a firebender just in case.”

They waited until the ship returned to the sky, vanishing among the millions of stars. “Alright kids, let’s get going.” Aizawa began to lead them down the intended path.

“I feel like a shrine maiden with these clothes.” Ochaco smiled with a blush. “They sure feel loose.”

“I can’t believe the whole planet wears this crap.” Bakugo said in disgust.

“It’s only this nation.” Mineta replied. “And it looks way cuter on the ladies, anyway~”

“We’re not on vacation, you know.” Deku stated. “We’re here to rescue Eri-chan.”

“Shhh.” Aizawa hushed him. He spoke in a whisper, “Try not to talk about the mission. Remember, the Kremlings are an animal army. The woods and other such areas are their domain. And if they have a base in this region, they could have spies.”

“Ah… right.” Deku nodded, concerned at the idea.

“At least blending in won’t be a problem.” Momo said. “After all, we are Japanese.”

“They might speak in an older dialect.” Shoto inferred.

The group reached the edge of the forest, overlooking a valley with a town across the river. “We’ll rest there for the night and begin our search in the morning.” Aizawa said.

“The base is located on a shore, right?” Tsu asked. “The question is where? Are we just going to walk along the ocean until we stumble across it?”

“Of course not!” Momo said positively. “All I have to do is create a replica of Mr. Aizawa’s phone with a built-in tracker.”

“I thought the whole reason Aoyama and Kyoka couldn’t come is ’cause technology is forbidden.” Bakugo stated. “We’ll be breaking the rules if she uses her Quirk.”

“Well, if we’re being technical,” Aizawa replied as they crossed a bridge over the river, “Miss Yaoyorozu’s items are produced from her natural body, not hand-crafted technology.”

 _“Our teacher is such a rebel!!”_ Mineta and Mina cheered.

“Still, she should avoid using her Quirk in front of townspeople, or else they’ll get the wrong idea.”

“HMMMM!” Everyone froze in place when an unsettling moan was heard.

“AAAACK!” Mina panicked. “I knew it! Werewolves thrive on historical planets!”

“Calm down, it was just Koji.” Shoto consoled.

“What is it, Koji?” Ochaco asked.

“Th-The fish.” Koji stuttered, pointing down at the river. “The fish are upset… they’re in so much pain…”

Curious, the operatives looked over the railing. Shoto lit a flame on his hand to better observe the mud-colored river. Tsu shot her tongue down for a brief taste, but quickly pulled it back. “Ulp-! PLEH! PLECK!” She desperately spit the filth out. “This water is horrible! No wonder the fish are upset. Ribbit…”

“There’s nothing natural about this.” Aizawa instinctively knew. “And it’s flowing from those mountains. …Momo, create my phone. Let’s see if we can track Eri now.”

“Okay.” Momo willed a replica of Aizawa’s phone to emerge from her neck. The teacher took it and displayed a map of the region, zooming it out until they could see a beeping red dot at a western coast.

“Eri-chan… She really is here.” Deku spoke in a relieved whisper. “It looks like if we just follow this river, we can find her!”

“We’ll wait until daylight.” Aizawa said. “It’ll be easier to travel. Besides, our enemies probably have Nightvision guards.”

The operatives arrived at Kawa Town shortly afterward. Few people were out at night, but those that were possessed sickly, morbid auras. The gatekeeper, an obese man sitting on a crate, looked up when the group approached. “Thine looks inform me that thou art visitors from beyond yonder stars.”

“Yep, that’s an older dialect.” Tsu said.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Aizawa replied to the man. “We were looking for a place to stay tonight.”

“Thou shouldst seek shelter in yonder inn.” The man pointed at the designated building. “Alas, thou may not awaken to a pleasant breakfast. All fair townsfolk have long abandoned this region. Only a choice stubborn few remain. This includes the innkeeper and his granddaughter.”

“It’s because of the poison river, right?”

“Verily. We hath sent hunters and swordsmen upstream to determine the cause. Some returned injured, some hath not returned.”

“Well, don’t worry!” Ochaco beamed. “We’re on a mission to-!”

“ERHERM.” Aizawa coughed. “We… thank you for the warning. We’ll be cautious on our way in the morning.” Ochaco blushed, almost forgetting the secrecy of their mission.

The inn was run-down and looked rather uncomfortable. When they entered the lobby, they found a long-nosed man at the bedside of an 8-year-old girl with a washcloth over her forehead. The man turned to them with a raised brow. “I doth not think I would hath such a large amount of guests.”

“I know this is a bad time, but we’d like to stay for the night. We have enough money.”

“We hath numerous mats going unused. Take as many as thou needst.”

Deku couldn’t take his eyes off the bedridden child. He felt pity as she breathed hoarsely, coughing every moment. “If you don’t mind me asking, why haven’t you left the village, yet?”

“Alas, O-Tama’s stubbornness is too great for mine own strength. Months ago, we were visited by another outworlder. Our meeting took place in yonder woods, and O-Tama’s heart was vexed by his charisma. After tainting my child with stories of beyond the stars, he taketh his leave, leaving only the promise he wouldst return. Along with magic cube which containeth mountains of sweets.”

_“Will I ever see you again, August’n?” O-Tama asked the man with teary eyes._

_“I promise you will, Tama!” the teenager replied with a cool smile, pulling out his lollipop. “And next time, I’m gonna sneak you off this planet! All that candy I just gave you is gonna look like cheap junk from the grocery store in comparison.”_

_“It actually IS from the grocery store.” Rallo replied._

Deku took note of the Infi-Cube on the nightstand. “Someone was able to bring an Infi-Cube to this planet? And it’s full of candy?”

“My duties entice me to dispose of it, but I canst not see my young one in tears. Alas, ’tis due to her love that she refuseth to leave!”

“Heheh… it’s kinda cute, to be honest.”

“It sounds kinda familiar, doesn’t it, Deku?” Ochaco teased.

“Uh, hehe, a little bit.” Deku flushed. “It’s a small universe after all.” _But even so… it might be a good thing that we came._

Once all the operatives had mats, they were divided into designated rooms. “Midoriya, I know what you’re thinking.” Deku halted before entering his room and faced his teacher. “But we’re only here for one objective. After we leave this planet, we’ll inform the GKND about its situation and they’ll send more agents to handle it.”

“Right…” It internally hurt Deku, knowing he wouldn’t be able to help these people, especially when their mission led them on the same path. But the fact was they were dealing with a dangerous criminal and his army of pirates. Rescuing Eri was going to be hard enough, so he needed to rest and prepare himself for that, and not let other matters distract him.

**Hideout Helm**

Eri’s horn was nearly three-fourths stretched to its full length. She felt nothing thanks to the drugs having numbed her senses, but even if she wanted to cry for help, she saw no point. No one but enemies were watching her, and they had no intention of freeing her. It might have been easier to submit to their experiments.

Her captivity was seen by Kroctus on his throne room hologram. The device made a ringing sound, and when the king answered it, Dr. Eggman’s hologram appeared. _“Greetings, Kroctus. After analyzing the cells in the image your brother sent to me, I have made a rather intriguing discovery. Some time after the Firstborn Quest, I stumbled across an extremely rare creature known as a Time Demon.”_

“A Time Demon? Do you mean like… Lord English?”

_“No, it was nowhere near that powerful. A Time Demon is a creature that exists within time rifts. They typically show up when there are major distortions in the timeline, and I believe either Arceus or Rumpel Stiltskin’s actions resulted in that one appearing. Supposedly, these creatures are ordinarily harmless, though Time Spirits will work to subdue them if one ever gets out. When I examined Eri’s chronitons, I found they were extremely similar to those I extracted from the Time Demon. It’s highly possible that girl is a Time Demon in human form.”_

“You mean the Kremling Krew has acquired yet another extremely rare species and I hadn’t even realized it? I’ll need to go see this for myself.” The Krock King left the chamber and marched downstairs. “KAMI! STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING AND COME TO THE LABORATORY!”

_“I’M IN THE SHOWER!”_

“You can finish later, just come!”

Against his wishes, however, Kami finished her shower before joining the king in the room where Eri was lain. K. Rool gestured to his brother to deactivate the claw, stroking his scaly finger over her tender forehead. “Is it true, child? Are you really a Time Demon?”

“T…T…Time Demon?” Eri repeated hoarsely.

“Well? Is that term familiar?”

“I…I don’t…mmmm…” Eri thought she felt scared, but her numbed senses made it impossible to tell. She chose to listen to her heart and say, “I just wanna go home. I wanna see Deku-san again.”

“You just want to see Deku, eh? Now, based on the Brotherhood’s reports… he looks like this, doesn’t he?” With that, Kroctus morphed into a green-skinned, naked version of Izuku Midoriya. Still eavesdropping, Invisible Girl nearly barfed at the sight, and Eri’s white pupils shrunk in horror.

He looked just like Izuku, same muscles, same hair, and same welcoming smile. “Hi, Eri-chan!” he greeted in a higher voice that K. Rool could barely manage. “It’s going to be alright. Just do what K. Rool says and I’ll treat you to ice cream later, okay?”

“AAAAAAAHHHH!” Anger rose to the top of Eri’s heart, struggling and failing to rip off the shackles. “STOP IT! STOP BEING DEKU-SAN! You’re nothing like Deku-san! Stop being Deku-san or else!”

K. Rool grabbed her head in both human hands. “Then stop acting defiant! Are you a Time Demon or not?!”

“I don’t know what that is! Let me go!”

“Perhaps memory is an issue. Kami, your Keyblade! See if you can unlock her hidden memories.”

“Why am I your fricking skeleton key…” a wet Kami mumbled before aiming the blade down at Eri’s forehead. A light seemed to leak as she punctured the child’s skull. Kami mentally told herself to unlock Eri’s memories, hoping the Keyblade would hear her command.

A brighter light erupted from the forehead, Eri’s eyes shooting wide open. Her horn seemed to fully erect as blue designs brimmed around her body. Kami and K. Rool gaped, surprised to have acquired such a result, but Toru was the most amazed of all. Yet, her amazement was mixed with even greater fear.

K. Rool gestured with his hand, and Klammy took it as a cue to activate the ‘Sucker.’ A tube designed like an elephant trunk lowered down and latched onto the horn, beginning to suck on it. Blue lights were seen flowing through the tube. “So, young one… are you a Time Demon?”

“…No.” Eri replied in a somber tone. “I am a tool.”

“Ahem, pardon me, Your Royal, Excellency.” K. Rool faced a Rito crow that had approached him, his dark form shaded by a trenchcoat. “I received a report, from the Travel Owl at the Travel Station. A teacher and his students, from Superbia, seem to be visiting this region on a **FIELD TRIP**.” Toru internally gasped in worry. “Based on their claim, they are going to see the **SEXY LADY DANCERS** and study the **CHERRY BLOSSOMS**.”

“Kroctus, that can’t be a coincidence.” Klammy stated. “They could be KND operatives who discovered our location somehow. We should move the base.”

“Hmmm… How long will it take to finish powering the Blast-O-Matic?”

“Well, we’re collecting a hefty amount of Time Chi from this girl, and assuming the emotionbender cooperates, approximately six hours.”

“Then if this group decides to stroll by here, they will make excellent test subjects! We’ll use them as guinea pigs and set sail afterwards.”

“How big is their party, anyway? Unless they were unaware of your status as an Emperor, they should bring a formidable force.”

“Indeed.” Kroctus stroked his chin, fascination brimming in his eyes. “Whether they know I’m on this planet or they don’t… perhaps they underestimate the strength of their opponent. I think I should personally greet them and make them learn their place!”

**The next morning…**

The sky was painted a faint pink as the tip of the sun greeted the mountains. As the light had yet to fully touch them, the Kremling guards were nearly nodding off. They had been protecting the wooden barracks all night, with no need to raise their swords, throw Orange Grenades, or fire the cannons. Now they were merely waiting for their shifts to end so they could conk out for 17 hours or so.

“Huh?” One of the Kritters perked up at the sound of buzzing. Soon, all the Kremlings were alert, watching as a swarm of large bees were flying to their base. “Aren’t those Zingers from the valley? Why are they coming here?”

“H-Hey! WATCH OUT!” a Klump screamed when the Zingers began ruthlessly stinging them. The Kremlings hurriedly tried to fight them away with weapons, unaware of the steadfast hero racing toward them.

With passion in his eyes, Izuku Midoriya raised his leg and cried, “Dakota SLASH!” With the strength of a giant saw, the wooden wall was split up the middle!

“What the hell is happening?!” yelled a Krusha on the inside. Through the dust, animals came charging, such as tigers with katana in their teeth, armored rhinos, and armadillos that screeched like tires across the ground. The Neckies gaped at the traitorous animals, swooping down to attack them. However, a monstrous bird of darkness grabbed the vultures by the necks and slammed them into other Kremlings.

The nearby Kremlings set their sights on Tsukuyomi, but they were instantly frozen by Shoto’s icebending. “If these reptiles are cold-blooded, they should be weak to ice.” he assumed.

“They have waterbenders!” Tsu yelled, watching as some lady Kremlings used their powers to melt the ice. They then lashed the water at Shoto, who countered with fire to turn it into steam. Mina then fired acid through the steam, striking the Kremlings’ eyes and burning them. As they desperately washed the acid off with waterbending, Froppy whipped her tongue to KO them.

“Are these people villagers?!” asked a gray Krusha, charging for the group alongside a platoon.

“Some of them ain’t human! They must be aliens.” replied a Krewmate as they hardened their fists with Haki. “We’ll beat ’em senseless and make them spill—hey, where’s our Haki?!” They realized their fists reverted to normal.

Kirishima immediately seized the chance to sock them in the heads with stone fists, with Bakugo adding explosions to their pain. “Thanks, Mr. Aizawa!” Kirishima yelled. As soon as the Haki Krushas were KO’ed, Eraser Head decided it was safe to blink.

Ochaco found a barrel of Orange Grenades and touched them all, willing them to float before sending them into the Kremlings launching projectiles from watchtowers. Deku was swift to destroy tents and kick bunches of Kremlings into submission. “Hooooooo!” Koji called, commanding the Neckies and Bristles (hedgehogs) to attack other Kremlings by spitting nuts and performing Spin Dashes.

The attack continued for several more minutes until all the Kremlings lay in defeat. “Thanks for your kind assistance.” Koji told the non-intelligent animals in a meek tone. “You may return to your habitats now.”

“Man, we were right to take you along, Koji!” Mina beamed. “You’re like super-duper useful against these guys!” The praise caused his face to redden.

“Hey guys, these crates have a bunch of fruit!” Ochaco beamed. “I think we just found our breakfast.”

“There’s even some barrels of fresh water over here.” Tsu acknowledged.

Taking note of the nearby poison river, Aizawa deduced, “The waterbenders must have used their powers to filter the poison. Otherwise, whatever they’re up to would affect them as well. But hurry up and eat, we have to keep going. We have a long way until we reach the shore.”

The group traveled the valley for an hour, KOing patrolling Kremlings. Momo created another replica of Aizawa’s phone, allowing him to check the tracker. “Looks like Eri hasn’t moved an inch. Hopefully it stays that way.”

“How do you know they didn’t just remove the tracker?” Tsu asked.

“Because it tells me Eri’s heart rate and body temperature. That’s how I know it’s still on her.”

“Oh, that’s a relief.” Deku smiled.

“Where’d you hide the tracker, anyway?” Mineta asked.

“In her naval.” Aizawa answered.

“Okay, I was afraid it was someplace else.”

“I’m afraid to know what that was.” Tsu said.

They arrived at a cliff, overlooking a very wide area of river. A sloped walkway seemed to lead across and up to a higher cliff. However, Aizawa grew weary of the mud-colored mountain on that island. He asked Momo to create some binoculars, and with them, he observed the mountain more closely. There were ants, spiders, bees, beetles—all sorts of massive bugs crawling around the mount. “I have a feeling those insects are part of the Kremling Krew, too.”

“Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-That’s a lot of bugs.” Koji stuttered, turning pale at the sight of them.

“You’re normally scared of bugs, aren’t ya?” Mina asked. “I guess when they’re twice our size, I’m kinda scared, too!”

“Who cares, we’ll burn down their whole nest!” Bakugo stated.

“Actually… I think there may be a safer way around.” Aizawa said, studying the river. “The base is located wherever this poison is coming from. All we have to do is travel along the river and we may find it without having to go through that nest.”

“I understand.” Shoto replied, aiming his right hand at the river and turning it to solid, mucky ice. “Keep in mind that icebender ice can quickly crumble in warm temperatures. I’ll try to maintain it as much as I can, but we should tread it carefully.”

“Bakugo, carry me.” Tsu moaned, wrapping herself around him. “Sorry, but ice makes me sleepy.”

“What a pain…”

By continuously emitting ice from his feet, Shoto was able to keep the river frozen. The young heroes trekked it quickly, but carefully, and they were evenly spread apart so not too much force was pressed onto one area. Hearing the ice crackle slightly kept them on high alert. “The poor fish are angry.” Koji said.

“I know, but we’re only here to rescue Eri, right?” Kirishima replied. “We can come back to clean the river later.”

“N-No… that’s not why they’re angry. They’re angry ’cause… we’re trying to find their secret base!”

They felt rapid bumps under the ice, for the fish were furiously trying to break through. “Th-Those fish must be part of the Krew!” Tsu panicked. “But shouldn’t the poison make them sick?!”

“The catfish says, ‘Some perks to working for the Kremlings are poison immunities, bitch!’ Oh, I’m sorry for his language.”

“AAAAH!” Deku cried when a small shark sprouted out of the ice, biting his ankle as he quickly stomped it off with the other foot. “Since when do rivers have sharks?!”

“They’re too strong, I can’t keep the water frozen!” Shoto yelled.

“Then we’ll fly over it!” Ochaco declared, quickly touching all her friends. Once all were levitated in the air by her power, Ochaco focused upriver and willed them to “fall” in that direction.

“Hey, you’re coming with us!” Tsu shouted, whipping her tongue at the gravitybender to pull her along! They landed on the cliffside where the river curved, and Shoto froze that part of the river as Ochaco changed gravity to normal.

After catching her breath for a moment, Ochaco cried, “AGAIN!” and had everyone fall further upriver. Ochaco repeated the process numerous times, covering what felt like miles of river. They came upon towers built on the river and platforms on the cliffsides, Bazukas and Kannons perched on them as they blasted the operatives. Bakugo hurriedly blasted the towers and Shoto shot fire at the more distant Kremlings, weakening their assault so the double-bender could once again freeze the river.

“Okay guys, let’s go it again…” Ochaco moaned, green in the face.

“Hang on, you’re sick.” Deku said, lifting his friend. “Let’s keep going on foot.”

“Urk… Thank you, Izuku.”

Eventually, the young heroes were able to rest at the shore of a lake. “Dammit… How much longer do we have to go?” Bakugo asked.

“To be honest, I’m starting to wonder if this is a good idea.” Ochaco sighed, eating a banana to help ease her sickness. “We were forced to travel so far just to find the base. We still have to break inside… and if an S-rank criminal is really behind this, are we really ready to fight someone like that?”

“We’ve already come this far.” Deku said. “The longer we wait, the more they’re hurting Eri. If we don’t at least try, we’ll be a disgrace to the KND.”

“Totally. Besides, Toru is waiting for us, too.” Mina agreed. “Just imagine how scared she is!”

“The poison seems to flow from across this lake.” Shoto observed. “In fact… it’s coming from there.”

They crossed the lake’s shore to a cliff with a waterfall pouring out of a cavern. Upon closer inspection, the cavern was a metal pipe. “Did…Did we find the base?!” Deku asked.

“I feel like there should be a lot more security around.” Aizawa said suspiciously. “Why don’t we see what’s up top first?”

“Leave that to me.” Fighting her sickness, Ochaco floated up for bird’s-eye view of the valley above the cliff. There were still miles to go until the ocean, but the heroine could clearly make out, “Guys, I see a building! An old Japanese building like Toru talked about! And behind that… it looks like a mountain with arms and a crown…”

“Sweet! We’re almost there!” Deku beamed.

“But on the way there… I see a bunch of animals in caged areas. It looks like a zoo.”

“A zoo?!” Koji exclaimed.

Shoto made an icy stairway up the short cliff so everyone could climb up. They bypassed the trees and arrived at a tall, barred cage that overlooked a gorge where pandas carefreely ate bamboo. “I wonder where the entrance is?”

“Screw the entrance, this is a villain’s lair!” was Bakugo’s reasoning for blowing a clear gap in the bars.

“Don’t just do that!!” Deku panicked.

“Well, it’s not like Uraraka coulda floated us.” he retorted as he squeezed in the gap and sidled along the rim of the gorge. Deku sighed and followed him, with the others joining.

“The pandas sure sound happy.” Koji smiled. “They say the bamboo and water are amazing.”

“So, their water isn’t poisoned.” Shoto deduced. “Even though it seems to come from right under this place.”

They arrived at a pathway and climbed over the wood fence. “’ey, what are ye mangy landlubbers doing in me zoo?!” To their surprise, a muscular Kremling with a spiked club marched up the path, plopping his weapon up and down in his bulbous hand. “’Tis 15 Kremkoins per guest in Krem Zoo! Begone or Ay’ll have ye clubbed-”

Bakugo immediately blew him back with twin explosions. “Arrrr… ye were supposed to just stand thar and let me send ya flyin’.”

“Now, what’s all this ruckus?” came an elderly, feminine voice. “Oh, it seems we have guests.” They were approached by a short, pudgy old woman with white hair, shades, a black suit, and a distinct ox tail. “Good morning, children. I’m Mrs. Goodwall. Might you be on a field trip?”

Aizawa narrowed his eyes. Neither could hide their suspicion from each other. “Your clothing doesn’t befit this planet.”

“Oh yes, forgive me. I am actually visiting from Mobius.” She calmly led the group as they studied the various animals in their habitats. “King K. Rool has a zoo established at many of his bases, collectively known as the Krem Zoos. He has given me the honor of managing them. I have much experience with breeding animals, you see.”

 _She’s not even trying to hide who she works for._ Deku thought with worry.

“King K. Rool, you say?” Aizawa inquired.

“Why, yes. He has long been building an army of all the animals of the universe, so it’s only natural he would build zoos for the purpose. All these adorable creatures are raised to obey and fight for the Kremling Krew. Of course, what you see here is only a tiny fraction.”

“So, all these animals are trained for combat?” Bakugo asked.

“Yes, from the moment of birth. Of course, animals are already such fierce fighters from the start, it’s quite easy.”

“Heh, it would suck if all your trained animals ended up turning against you. Ain’t that right, Koji?!”

“HMMMMM!” Before Mrs. Goodwall knew it, the pandas, tigers, rabbits, snakes, and all other animals of the zoo heeded Koji’s beck and call. “Forcing such precious animals to commit crimes is unforgivable.” Koji spoke seriously. “At least when I ask them for help, I try to respect them. At least I ask them to help people. As long as I’m here, I won’t let K. Rool have his way with them!”

“Why, you must be an Animal Telepath.” Goodwall said with a false smile of awe. “That should make this a bit interesting.”

They had no time to question this fact before the air seemed to grow 10 times heavier. Malice formed in all the animals’ eyes as they snarled at the heroes. Deku, Bakugo, and a few others restrained their selves from dropping to one knee, as if their own hearts were trying to weigh them down. “I-I don’t… feel so good…” Ochaco moaned, her sickness growing worse under the tense air as she fell on her front.

“Ribbit…” Tsu felt her bones disappear, becoming as squishy and slimy as the frog she resembled.

“What is this… unsettling aura?” Tokoyami grunted, having to hold his head.

“‘W-W-Why would we listen to a c-c-cowardly worm like you?’” Koji translated. “‘L-L-Look at him shaking in the knees. Th-They might as well be twigs.’ ‘He’s got nothing on H-His Majesty.’”

Mrs. Goodwall smiled, pleased and humored by their frightened forms and diminishing confidence. She stepped to the side, revealing a green turtle with a crown, red cape, and a knee-high shell. “I-I-It’s coming f-from that turtle.” Koji weakly raised a finger at it.

“Just what the hell kind of turtle is it…” Bakugo asked.

The turtle pushed itself up to stand on its hind legs, revealing a gold underside. Its body grew and began to morph, easily dwarfing Mr. Aizawa at a full 10 feet. Now in the form of a big-bellied crocodile, the aura only seemed to intensify as they fully realized who this beast was.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” K. Rool beamed, knowing no introductions were necessary on his part. “I never have guests as often as I used to. I guess it’s a downside to living so far away. That, and most people assume that I’m too good for them. Like a fan and a movie star, so to speak.”

 _This aura must be Conqueror’s Haki._ Aizawa analyzed, focusing intently on the king. _I’ve never chi-blocked this before… and for some reason… I can’t._

“So, what brings you all to my zoo?!” Kroctus’ hands met in an exuberant clap. “Here to see the sexy lady dancers?” Mineta’s face sunk, fearing that he read his mind. “Or maybe you wanna study the cherry blossoms?” Mina smacked her cheeks, gawking. “Or, have you perhaps… come to rescue the little timebender?!”

“He knew we were coming all along…” Deku gasped.

“Yeah, but don’t worry!” Kroctus grinned, transforming into a nude green Midoriya. “I made sure to keep Eri happy!”

“THAT’S IT, YOU’RE DEAD!” Bakugo focused pure rage in his explosions, laying a direct hit on the king. Deku had been frozen in horror at what he just saw, and the girls would never erase the image.

K. Rool endured the explosion, reverting to his true form as he clasped both of Bakugo’s hands and SQUEEZED them, lifting and slamming the hero against the ground. He planted his foot on Bakugo’s head, reveling in his feeble attempt to push it off. “Some villains prefer to hide behind legions of followers or big comfy lairs, but I’m different. When predators march into my habitat, looking to knock me off my throne, I am entitled to defend it.” He transformed into Ochaco, using the same amount of strength to keep Bakugo down. “And no matter how frail I look, my very presence is enough to numb the senses.”

Ochaco could not restrain her vomit, the others closed their eyes, and blood spewed from Mineta’s nose like a fountain. K. Rool noticed the smaller hero and took Mineta’s form, returning Bakugo to them with a strong kick that caused him to cough blood. “Even though some species try to stubbornly resist my call…” Hearing a cluster of buzzing, Koji looked up in utmost terror when a swarm of giant bugs was closing in, “even the demons of Hell will give in someway!”

“RIBBIT!” Tsu cried when a net seized her, yanking her over to Rattlesnake Jake. The Jake ensnared the helpless frog, squeezing her ever tighter. Mina and Kirishima were about to retaliate, only for the zoo animals to growl and scare them into submission. Once the giant bugs had clouded over the area, their hesitation only increased, feeling absolutely overwhelmed.

“You WON’T scare us!” Midoriya yelled with determination. “We’re taking Eri-chan home, no matter how many you throw at us!”

“Saving Eri-chan, saving the bananas, saving Donkey Kong! Even against overwhelming power, their excuse is ALWAYS the same! Their desire to save something always gives them power, and for some reason, it always works! Well, if you insist on rescuing that tool… then come at me.”

The aura of Deku’s Full Cowl brimmed like a great flame. _“Don’t… call… Eri… A TOOL!!”_

 

**Ooo, we’re gonna fight K. Rool already?! Well, surely he’s as weak as he was 23 years ago, this will be easy! …Lol as if. But as I’m writing this, it’s kinda fun to notice the similarities and differences between Kroctus and Big Mom. Also, I think this is Mrs. Goodwall’s VERY FIRST distinct appearance since the _KND_ episode, “Operation: Z.O.O.”!**


	6. King of Animalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sector U.A. battles King K. Rool! Though the odds are against him, the king proves to be more than a match.

**This just in from _One Piece_ , the Wano Arc just got WAAAAY more hype with the reveal of Kaido’s Devil Fruit, one that I TOTALLY predicted he had five years ago! Kroctus, you’ve got some catching up to do! Naw, you’ll always be the big scary regent in my eyes. X3**

**That being said though, I don’t think I have the strength to make this story any longer. I think I might just go on a hiatus until my motivation returns and I get some schoolwork done. But I think I’ll take this time to welcome my new reader, Epik! Thanks for all the comments; it’s been a long time since I got to witness someone’s first journey into the Gameverse! Anyway, play “Gangplank Galleon” from _Smash Ultimate_!**

****

**_

Chapter 6: King of Animalia

_**

**____ ** ____

__Midoriya was the one to land the first blow, pouring 30% of his strength into his right leg. It was easily blocked by K. Rool’s arm, but Deku followed up with an overhead kick, only for Kroctus to grab him by the ankle. The king swung and bashed him against the ground four times before throwing Deku. Kroctus grunted when a spiked stone fist pierced his back, immediately reacting by punching Kirishima in the head. The stone man’s head cracked, but he quickly recovered and threw a punch up to K. Rool’s jaw. The king easily grabbed his fist and squeezed it, forcing a scream out of Red Riot before throwing him off._ _

__“Hrm?” Kroctus tried to move, but felt his feet were glued by some sticky force, though he couldn’t see past his big belly._ _

__“Hah hah ha!” Mineta laughed. “No matter how strong you are, you’ll NEVER escape my grapes!”_ _

__“Now we’ve got ’im!” Shoto declared, casting ice to completely freeze the Krock. Unfortunately, Kroctus shook in his prison and successfully broke the ice, even kicking his feet free. Shoto tried to shoot more ice, but Kroctus dodged and sank his teeth into his frosty arm. Mineta formed a rope from his grapes and latched them onto K. Rool’s tail, sticking them to the ground to bind him in place. However, now that he was aware of the gooey balls, Kroctus easily spun around and yanked his tail free of them._ _

__“THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE-!” Mineta cried in despair, but these were his final words before Kroctus rushed him and grabbed his puny grape body. As his body threatened to burst like the fruit he resembled, Mineta’s life flashed before his eyes. Luckily, Kroctus dropped him when a fiery burst struck him in the back of the head. Feeling a mild aching pain, he turned to see Bakugo, who was bleeding in the head and panting from the previous attack. But during that distracted moment, Ochaco was able to slap K. Rool’s belly, willing him to float to the sky. The king was enveloped by the cloud of giant insects, yet they weren’t hindering his ascent._ _

__Ochaco grew ill due to K. Rool’s heavy weight, and this became worse when the king ignited his Conqueror’s Haki again. Ochaco’s heart felt so heavy that she fainted, her spell wearing off as Kroctus dropped. He cried, “HRAAAH!” as he positioned his belly with every intent to flatten her. Deku’s legs acted on their own as he grabbed Ochaco with blinding speed and escaped before impact._ _

__As soon as he landed, Momo fired a cannonball from her stomach and dealt a direct blow to his mouth! Bakugo followed this with another explosion and Shoto unleashed a wave of fire to further boil the reptile. Kroctus leapt through the fire to grab Shoto, using him to bat Bakugo away. He then rushed over to Momo and shoved Shoto headfirst into her cannon. Kroctus punched Momo in the chin, knocking her on her back with the cannon faced up. Mina squirted acid at Kroctus’s head, the king dodging as he set sights on her next. He threw a punch at the Harnitan, but Mina created an Acid Veil to block the attack. He kept furiously punching the acid shield to no avail._ _

__Meanwhile, Froppy struggled in the tightness of Jake’s tail, the snake engaged in the fight. “Pssssst, let me in on somethin’, silky.” Jake whispered to his captive, eying Mr. Aizawa. “What’s the deal with that shady fella? He been still as a statue this whole time.”_ _

__“Gulp!” Tsu choked. “I-I don’t know!”_ _

__“Don’t even think of lyin’ to me!” Jake tightened his hold._ _

__Tsu felt like her head would pop like a balloon, but she was determined to maintain composure. “M-My friends are going to beat your king!”_ _

__“It sure don’t look like it. Old Krocky ain’t even use his Haki yet and they can barely put a hold on him.”_ _

___Shows what you know; that’s Mr. Aizawa’s doing!_ Tsu thought confidently. Indeed, their teacher hadn’t blinked the entire time, and he was desperate on keeping eyes open to keep his chi blocked. Kroctus was beginning to crack Mina’s Acid Veil, but the Kremling was ensnared by Dark Shadow._ _

__“That swarm of bugs provides an excellent cover from the sunlight!” Tokoyami said._ _

__“B-B-B-Bird!” Jake stuttered, backing up. “Demon bird!”_ _

__Kroctus shook free of Dark Shadow and punched Tokoyami in the beak. Mina doused him with acid and quickly skied away, then Shoto set him ablaze. “BROOOOAAAARRR!” Mixed with the acid, the flames burned off a layer of his skin, and it smelled as if roasted reptile was on the menu tonight._ _

__“D-Did we get him?” Mina asked._ _

__“Don’t count on it.” Aizawa said skeptically. Almost instantly, K. Rool leapt out of the flames, and Aizawa dodged back with a start to avoid his punch. The teacher nimbly evaded the king, even when Kroctus threw his crown, but the crown came back like a boomerang and conked Aizawa in the head. The teacher blinked on impulse, and not a second after did K. Rool harden his fist and sock him between the eyes._ _

__“I was wondering why you were just standing there.” the king said. “You were blocking my chi, weren’t you? When I tried to shield myself just now, I couldn’t muster my Haki.”_ _

__“You mean you were purposely not using your Haki?!” Momo exclaimed._ _

__“When I’m not in a hurry, I like to steadily examine my opponents’ skill levels!” Kroctus said as he dodged Shoto’s ice and dealt a Haki punch to his scarred eye. “Consider it a compliment that I resorted to using it!”_ _

__“RED RIOT: UNBREAKABLE!” Before K. Rool’s eyes, Kirishima entered Fury Mode, assuming a monstrous form with invincible spiked stones. The Red Riot attacked K. Rool with all the force he could muster, the king blocking with hardened arms before dealing an uppercut to the chin. Kroctus kept the rhythm and lay three punches to his head, then he balled his fists to smash Red Riot into the ground. Kroctus faced Mina again, the girl creating another Acid Veil, but this time he easily penetrated it, grabbed Mina by the neck, and slammed her against Kirishima’s spikes._ _

__“Wait a minute.” Kroctus said, sniffing. “There were three more of you. Where are they?”_ _

__“They were headed to the base!” Jake replied._ _

__“WHAT?! Why didn’t you do anything?!”_ _

__“You told us not to bother you while you were fightin’!”_ _

__“Hur… Fair enough.” On that note, Kroctus became a hawk and flew to Hideout Helm._ _

__After rescuing Ochaco, Deku and Koji raced to the fortress, going up the walkways and breaching the entrance. While Koji carried Ochaco, Deku mercilessly kicked every Kremling guard in their way. A pair of giant beavers – known as Very and Really Gnawty – ambushed them from alternate hallways. Deku swiftly dodged the beavers, and Koji used Anivoice to communicate with them. _If you help us find Eri, I’ll give you lots of nuts!_ The Gnawty Bros. leapt forth and trampled more Kremlings._ _

__“If Eri powers you up, you think you’ll be strong enough to beat him?” Koji inquired._ _

__“They’ve been abusing Eri all this time, I’m not going to do the same!”_ _

__“B-But how are we going to get away? If he keeps attacking us, we’ll never be able to steal a boat.”_ _

__“That’s a VERY good question!” A green leopard pranced up the corridor, their hearts bursting with fear as Kroctus grew to normal form. The king locked his fist on Koji first, but Deku was swift to grab and throw them back. This resulted in Deku suffering the attack, his jaw cracking. Kroctus used his Conqueror’s Haki to intimidate Koji, who was then attacked by the Gnawty Bros.._ _

__♪ “You can do it, whelp, you can claw ’em gnaw ’em stone ’em beat ’em!” ♪ Kroctus danced and jiggled his belly to the rap, taunting Deku. ♪ “I do this with my mind, you just obey me!” ♪ Deku ran up for a flurry of kicks, Kroctus defending quickly before grabbing his ankle and slamming him to the floor. ♪ “And do you stammer stammer seein’ mah eye?” ♪ Deku faced up as Kroctus pointed at his bad eye. ♪ “You better star me, steam me, see me, scrub me, feed me my pie.” ♪ He picked Deku up and brushed him against his belly like a towel._ _

__♪ “You ready already, or wheezy-oh?” ♪ Deku kicked away and got free. ♪ “And bestial crushing easy though,” ♪ Deku gasped and dodged when the king tried to jump on him, ♪ “and totally the very dope D-N-A now!” ♪ Kroctus continued to dance in a cocky manner. ♪ “You need a shanty shanty shanty a song. You’re the big scary regent that conquers us all, you go:” ♪_ _

__And all the animals chorused under the call of his Haki: _“NA NANANA, NANANA NANA NANA! LA LALALA LALALA LALA LALA!”__ _

___Maybe I can take him by surprise!_ Deku thought, surging power through his squat legs, his eyes sharp on the Kremling. Kroctus readied to grab him, but Deku sprung to the left, off the ceiling corner, off the floor and past Kroctus, around the walls a few times, continuing to circle the king faster to confuse him. _I’m behind him! Now’s my chance!_ Deku sprung toward the king, ready to strike his head with 50% strength._ _

__“DWAAAAAAH!” His head throbbed with a mild pain, but Kroctus seized the chance to snap Deku’s leg in his teeth. Deku briefly yelped before bringing up his other foot above Kroctus, only for the king to grab it in his left arm. With fewer options, Deku balled both fists and brought them down like a hammer. At the same time, Kroctus shot up a Haki fist and met it with Deku’s. (End song.)_ _

__In those few seconds Deku’s hands exploded, the flow of time was irrelevant. He felt as if his mind were transferred to a secluded space, empty and quiet, where he was allowed to roam with his thoughts. _What were we thinking coming here? Why did I think I could save Eri-chan… just with my own feelings? We were completely outmatched… He smelled us coming a mile away… He had every confidence that he could win. But how…how will people remember me? Will they be inspired that I died fighting to protect someone? At the very least, I didn’t hesitate to rescue Eri as soon as possible. …Or will I die in disgrace because I was way out of my league?__ _

__His eyes had gone pale, for it seemed Deku’s soul had left him. He lay in disgrace at K. Rool’s feet with black and red arms. “I-I-I…Izuku…” Ochaco moaned, tears leaking from her weary eyes._ _

__“He’s alive. For now.” Kroctus said, lifting the boy over his shoulder. “You want to see Eri, boy? Then I’ll grant your wish.”_ _

__He carried Deku into the laboratory. He held his face directly above Eri’s. Both their expressions were milky and dull, and they had no energy left to gasp or cry, even when Deku tried to process her strange new appearance and glowing blue symbols. “There she is, boy. Within your grasp. Arm’s length. But how, then, do you plan to escape from here? I suppose if you touched her, that arm will be patched right up. But if I decided to press you against her, you would shrink into the form of a pitiful little baby. Then I would give you to Moge-ko to raise and feed like her own child. I wonder how you would turn out then? Mweh heh heh har!”_ _

__The giddy look on K. Rool’s face made Toru and Kami sick to their stomachs. Would he actually consider such an awful fate for his defeated opponent? Instead, K. Rool pulled him away and marched out of the room. “You probably would turn out exactly the same. After all, it’s basic biology. Though I guess you Superbians wouldn’t know a thing about that.” Kroctus regrouped with the Gnawty Bros., who were holding Ochaco and Koji. “All you have to do is inhale some Bang Gas or a Devil Fruit and BOOM, you’re a hero! Meanwhile, the normal humans of your society are dropped to the bottom of the food chain. I would bet not a single normal Superbian knows a thing about advanced combat. No Haki, no Nature Style, they’ve all accepted their pitiful DNA!”_ _

__“Hey, don’t you think you should get him treated?” Kami asked._ _

__“Ah, Kami!” Kroctus whirled around and put an arm over her. “I’m sure you remember the good old days! ‘Ooo, normal humans are just as good as metahumans!’ What a complete and total LIE! Either people are born with power or they have the passion to train their arses off. That’s the law of our universe, do you not agree, Kami?!”_ _

__“I don’t GIVE a damn!” Kami ducked under his arm and escaped his ‘loving’ hold. “Can we just go find my daughter already?! If the girl is powered up now, we can see if she can restore Kimaya’s life!”_ _

__“Not yet!” Kroctus stated. “First, we’re going to test that effect on Gruntilda, since she is also in need of a new body. I mean, you wouldn’t want something to go horribly wrong with your daughter, do you?”_ _

__“…” Unable to find a hole in his logic, Kami bit her tongue._ _

__“Treat this boy if you must, Kami.” Kroctus handed Deku to her. “And afterwards, lock him in the brig. Same with those two, LOCK THEM UP!” he ordered the Gnawtys. “HELMSMAN! Detach the ship from the land! Klammy, activate the Blast-O-Matic, it’s time for the test run!”_ _

__“Aye-aye, Kroctus!” Klammy beamed, excitedly inputting the codes. “Transferring Emotion Chi from Rainbow Crown. Melding it with Time Chi. Mental reduction is set to 3 years old. Shall I target just the operatives or the entire region?”_ _

__“Entire region! The more area, the faster! Mrs. Goodwall has already returned to the base. As for the Kremlings, it shouldn’t have too much effect on them.”_ _

__The chest of the base opened, extracting the Blast-O-Matic’s pointed cannon. Powerful energy, which altered between rainbow and blue, began to build. The Krackshot Krocks zoomed the target away from the weakened Sector U.A., and focused more broadly on the entire region. “FIRE!!”_ _

__A great and colorful beam swept across the zoo and beyond. Rattlesnake Jake retreated to the base’s walkway just in time, he and Froppy gazing at the blinding sight. Such power would easily reduce this land to total ashes… but when it all disappeared, not a trace of anything had been changed._ _

__The members of Sector U.A. recovered from the shock… but terrific fear plagued their hearts. They were clearly not at home and their parents were nowhere in sight. Such a revelation would drive any 3-year-old child into despair. These young heroes had little knowledge of the outside world and no capability of taking care of their selves. “W-W-What the heck is this place?! Who the heck are all YOU people?!” Bakugo shouted._ _

__“WAAAAH! I want my mommy!” Mineta cried, jumping into Mina’s chest. “Will you be my mommy?!”_ _

__“EEEK! Stranger danger!” Mina wept, pushing him off._ _

__“La la la la, I can blow up da world!” Momo sang carefreely as she pulled multiple grenades out of her body and threw them around. “The egg goes boomy, goes boomy, hooray!”_ _

__“Hurrrrrrr…” A gloomy Aizawa pulled his shirt up over his head and went to sulk in the corner like the shy man he was._ _

__“IT WORRRRRKED! MWEH HEH HEH HAR!” Kroctus exclaimed, feeling as happy as a little kid himself. “Kremlings, capture those worms and lock them in the factory!”_ _

__“Heh heh heh!” Jake laughed, feeling relief. “That old emo birb boi ain’t havin’ me today!”_ _

__“B-But, how come the Kremlings weren’t affected by the blast?!” Tsu asked._ _

__“I’ll let you in on a secret, sweetie.” Jake smirked. “Heard this from them Faunus kids. Apparently, most of these Kremlings are Klones.”_ _

__“Klones?!”_ _

__“Yep! You musta noticed that poison water goin’ across the valley. That all comes from the Kloning Facility under the zoo! Kroctus has a bunch of them, makin’ more and more Kremlings by the hour. And because them Klones are already fully matured at birth, they can’t be reverted back to baby stages.”_ _

__The captured members of Sector U.A. were led onto an elevator, going beneath the zoo. Inside this secret base, there were lines of capsules containing water and sleeping Kremlings. “Of course, depending on how strong you wanna make them, it’ll take longer to develop them. That’s why the Kremlings only Klone common soldiers and not the Kommanders.”_ _

__“Besides, we couldn’t have two Kommanders trying to kill each other.” Mrs. Goodwall inferred. “Now, if you aren’t going to eat that girl, Jake, then lock her away.”_ _

__“Hiss, get off mah tail, Ox Tail.”_ _

__“Since the test was successful,” K. Rool began, “it’s time to begin the next phase of our plan! Helmsman, prepare a course for the Zootopian Sea on Planet Mobius!”_ _

__“Aye-aye, My Lord! You heard him men, get the Mobian seawater!” The Klumps entered a large storage room filled with giant vials of seawater, each labeled with different planets._ _

__The ‘Mobius’ vial was inserted into a machine, which began to brim with green energy as the Kremlings activated it. The mobile island sailed out to sea as a powerful horn bellowed from the mouth. It was then that a gigantic portal appeared into being, enveloping the entire fortress in seconds._ _

___I’ve always been fond of Sea Warp technology. Merpeople and other oceanic races power Transportifyers using seawater from different planets, allowing their vessels to warp to those planets without having to go through space. Not only can I always remain at sea like a pirate should, but it helps avoid detection from the government. Not that it concerns me, but more importantly…_ _ _

___The Law of the Universe decrees that the Main Character always wins, whether that character is a Hero or a Villain. Sector U.A. were called “Heroes,” but they were still antagonists, and I, being the protagonist, have defeated them. With this obstacle cleared, it was time for the next part of my journey._ _ _

__**Planet Mobius; Zootopia** _ _

__Intergalactic Travel lists Zootopia as the Number 4 most visited city in the cosmos. A real hotspot for animal and nature lovers, Zootopia is commended for its beautifully structured city with a variety of climates and environments. Animals come in small, normal, and giant sizes, with means to accommodate them all, and this proved convenient for various types of tourists._ _

__It began in the morning when a train full of monkeys drove into the city. Cannons boomed from the train’s windows, blasting buildings and streets as the Mobians began crying in fear. Police copters flew over the train, allowing leopard officers to nimbly dive onto the vessel. They broke inside as a cramped and chaotic brawl with the apes commenced._ _

___“Chief Bogo, our men have infiltrated the train.”_ the pilot reported._ _

__“Good! See that they capture every last one of those-” replied the buffalo before he was interrupted._ _

___“Chief, there are five ships coming in from the coast! They kind of look like Viking ships.”_ _ _

___“CHIEF! The Rainforest District is under attack! S-Some kind of flying ship with storm clouds!”_ _ _

__As the _Forsaken Float_ loomed imposingly over the rainforest, a storm was brewing under the will of Helmaroc’s wings. “CAAAAAAAWWW!” The massive bird FLASHED with lightning, and his feathers became spiked and yellow and black! His powerful electricity descended onto the rainforest, and when it mixed with the water, the citizens suffered serious injuries._ _

__“Mom, look!” a jaguar boy pointed at Helmaroc in awe. “It’s the Legendary Pokémon Zapdos—AAAAHH!” He and his mom were struck by lightning._ _

__Hawk officers flew toward Helmaroc and fired bullets, but they were easily destroyed by lightning. The hawks closed in on the giant bird, swiftly dodging his electric feathers. Two of the hawks flew in a circle and combined their firebending, sending a large flaming beam, but Helmaroc quickly flapped his wings and pushed the fire back with wind. However, a third hawk dive-bombed from the sky, intending to impale Helmaroc with a Haki beak. Helmaroc saw him, so the bird fell and allowed the fire beam to continue, causing the hawk to get burned._ _

__“Whoops! Sorry, Hawkins-” said one of the fire hawks, but he and his friend were pecked by Master Necky and Necky Sr., pulling the hawks apart with hook-like beaks. Afterwards, the Neckies coughed giant nuts with bullet speed, aptly hitting the hawks in the nuts. Airships soared into the area and launched missiles, but Helmaroc used lightning to redirect them down to the rainforest, explosions all around. The airships were then shot down by the _Forsaken Float_ ’s cannons._ _

__“CAAAAW! CAAAAAW!” cheered the Helmaroc King._ _

__“‘Silly animals! You’re no match for my new power!’” one of the hawks translated. “‘Dr. Clown gifted me with the Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Zapdos, harnessed from the Legendary Bird itself!’”_ _

__“Well, if he’s confessing to killing a Legendary Bird, then he’s asking for a longer sentence!” Bogo stated._ _

___“Ch-Ch-Ch-Chief, y-y-you remember those Viking ships I mentioned? Well, they froze Sahara Square.”_ _ _

__“What. The. Frick?”_ _

__An ice dragon had been unleashed from Lord Fredrik’s horn, turning the desert district into snow. “Ahhh, Schnee Dust’s finest.” Fredrik said, patting his horn. “Only fitting. I heard Schnee’s not very friendly with the Mobians.”_ _

__Polar bear officers were sent into the area, moving snow away from the freezing camels and other civilians, and using their icebending, they sent waves of snow at the Snowmads. Fredrik easily blew a gap through the snow with his horn, then he imbued the tool with Haki to attack the charging polar bears. Fredrik was trapped inside a chunk of ice, but the bears were struck by feathers from the owl general, Skowl, hindering their bending. Bashmaster, the polar bear Snowmad, charged at his same-species foes and swung his hammer to strike them in one swing. Fredrik escaped from the ice and shot ice fists from the horn to knock the bears out._ _

__Armed trucks drove up, and officers perched their selves on top with miniguns. Fredrik hardened the top of his body and charged for the first truck, knocking the officers off-balance when he rammed it. Fredrik used his great strength to lift the truck and throw it into another one. Fredrik used his horn to blow a wave of snow and topple the third truck over, and then he fired ice chunks into the air to rain onto the fourth truck._ _

__The tiny citizens of Little Rodentia were going about their daily business when Moge-ko peeped over the entrance wall, eying them like a hungry kitten. When she and her Mogekos pounced the fence, the air rang with tiny screams, and the poor rodents were caught in Mogekos’ mouths. “This city was begging to be destroyed by a kaiju wannabe. Squish! Smash! Smoosh!” Moge-ko happily kicked buildings down as if they were toys._ _

__General Scales charged through Downtown as he slashed his claws through several citizens. When he licked the blood off, his Prey-Prey Fruit activated, causing the other nearby Mobians to attack those people and feast on them like prey. T-rexes stormed through the city, led by their leader, the Red-Eye King, using their own skulls to crumble buildings. In other parts of town, Lightfoots wielded spears as they nimbly dodged officers and stabbed them. Elephant officers stampeded toward Snowhorns (mammoths), and the prehistoric mammals brought down their modern counterparts with little strife._ _

__Chief Bogo barreled toward Scales and rammed the humanoid carnivore, Scales using Haki to push him back. He tried to cut Bogo’s back, but a vest protected him, and the buffalo was able to grab his arm, haul him over, and slam him to the ground. A rhino officer leapt and Ground Pounded Scales, but the Kommander bit the rhino’s foot and drank blood. It was then that Bogo was tempted to attack his subordinate and bite him. “AAH! Chief, what are you doing?!”_ _

__“I’m sorry! I don’t know what’s come over me!” Bogo cried. Scales was able to shove them off and recover. In order to restrain himself, Bogo grabbed a muzzle and put it over his own mouth, afterwards throwing furious punches at Scales. The reptile used his sword to block him, spinning and whipping his tail at Bogo’s legs to knock him down. The rhino charged at Scales, but the dinosaur sliced off his horn, followed by slashing his cheeks with metal claws, drawing blood as the rhino fainted. Scales proceeded to stamp Bogo in the muzzled face._ _

__The Jungle Division had gone to invade Tundra Town. Leaving his Krewmen to raise havoc, Manky Kong was sitting before a group of polar bears with his arms crossed. “In a few hours, this entire city will be under Kremling Krew kontrol.” Manky told the mafia. “Now, since you’re a crime syndicate in this land, I would like to offer you the chance to work for us. Do so and we can promise you control of the city. If you don’t, you’ll end up as K. Rool’s slaves. Is that a fair compromise?”_ _

__From far away, it looked like the tallest polar bear was the boss. However, it was actually the little tuxedo-wearing mouse in his hand, Mr. Big. “Well, when ya put it that way, it looks like I can’t refuse.” the mouse replied. “Alright, I’ll bite. On one condition: there’s someone else I want you to protect.”_ _

__Far north of the city, ZPD Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were bolting across the bridge to the Grand Hall. “Good thing the chancellor is still on holiday, huh Carrots?” Nick said._ _

__“Yeah, and she’ll have our jobs if she comes back and finds this mess—WHOA!” Two gushes of water sprouted up and smashed onto the bridge trying to catch them. Two teenage Fishkids, a boy and girl, leapt onto the bridge, but they were actually fish Faunus. Judy swiftly dodged their Water Whips and sprung at them with headbutts, and while they were down, Nick zapped them into submission with a Taser._ _

__Their ears perked up, and Nick ducked to dodge a whip, wielded by the invisible chameleon Faunus, Ilia Amitola. From the direction of the Grand Hall, Adam Taurus and Sienna Khan blocked the officers’ route, weapons at the ready. “Why are you White Fang still causing us trouble?” Judy asked. “The city began to accept Faunus ages ago.”_ _

__“Open your eyes, Long Ears.” Adam stated. “The White Fang were born from hatred and we LIVE off of hatred! Prejudice doesn’t just go away, it lives inside all of us, and K. Rool is going to wake it up!”_ _

__“’Guess not everyone is keen on evolving.” Nick figured. The fox fired a Shock Rod at Sienna, who dodged and whipped her Chain Whip in turn. Nick was caught in Ilia’s whip, suffering a shock, but Judy hopped behind Ilia and kicked her into Adam. Now free, Nick ran around Sienna with swift speed, confusing the captain before landing a few direct hits with the Shock Rod._ _

__Adam tried to cut Judy with his sword Wilt, the rabbit dodging and leaping to kick him when a chance presented itself. _“Attention all Krewmen, this is Manky Kong.”_ A voice spoke in Adam’s earpiece. _“I’ve just made an alliance with the mafia, but in return, they request the safe capture of a rabbit named ‘Judy Hopps.’”__ _

__“What?!” Adam questioned, glancing at Judy’s badge. “Well, isn’t this your lucky day, little bunny.” Adam turned his sword and pulled back, locking tight on the officer in question. He focused intently on her quick movements, and found the perfect chance to zip past her and CLONK her in the head with the back of Wilt. Such a move would normally kill his opponent, but in this case, Judy was knocked clean out._ _

__“Carrots!” Nick yelled, but Sienna’s Chain Whip slashed him in the hip._ _

__The White Fang heard a terrific splash and saw the Grand Hall being enveloped in a great gush of poison water, controlled by Ineptune. “By the time the army or the Kids Next Door get here, it’ll be too late. They’ll have fallen into our trap!”_ _

__Hours later, all ZPD officers were defeated, and all the Mobian citizens were being forcibly escorted to Downtown. Among them were all the Mobians that the pirates had captured beforehand from various regions. It was around this time that the Hideout Helm was sailing from the horizon. “Right on schedule!” Fredrik smirked. “Time to see if the project is a success. Clear all the Krewmen away from town! We don’t wanna be caught up in this blast!”_ _

__King Kroctus breathed the scent of the Mobian sea as he stood within the mouth of the fortress. “I may have Kommand over several territories, but one thing I don’t have that Big Mom has is my own planet. Ideally, the perfect planet for me is one dominated by animals. But because Mobians are so intelligent, my Conqueror’s Haki will do little to control them. However, all Mobians have the mannerisms of common animals in their first couple years of life. All I need to do is revert their mentalities to infant age, and their strength will be mine to Kommand! KLAMMY, PREPARE THE CANNON!”_ _

__**Medical wing** _ _

__Deku’s consciousness returned to him as Kami finished wrapping his arms and legs in bandages. “I never wanted things to go this far.” Kami said. “If I was forced to work with K. Rool, I at least wanted to try and protect the people he hurts. I just wanted Kimaya to return safely from her mission so we could spend the rest of our lives in peace. I’m really sorry for what we’re doing to your friend… but if there’s even a slim chance she can restore Kimaya’s flesh, I had to take it.”_ _

__“I don’t want to hear your excuses.” Deku replied hoarsely. “If you’re not going to help us, then I don’t care.”_ _

__“Hmmm…” Kami sighed before facing up at the monitor, which displayed the king overlooking Zootopia. “If I were any younger, I would be just like him. I would be shouting at him to help my daughter or I would kick his ass all the way across the planet. But I just don’t have the strength to hold true to it. While I was trying to live a normal life, he got stronger… and now, even I shrink in his Conqueror’s Haki.”_ _

__“FIRE!!” Kroctus bellowed. The Blast-O-Matic unleashed its beam once again, the Kommanders gazing in awe as it lay a direct blow to City Hall. The Mobians screamed as it erupted into a blinding explosion, swallowing all within Downtown’s borders. There were roars, caws, and squeaks as every Mobian in the city began rampaging like wild animals. Hearing all this mayhem, King Kroctus spread his Haki all the way across town. Immediately, all the mindless animals ceased and faced the ominous floating fortress._ _

__“BY THE POWER vested in me, by the almighty Leptys, I pronounce myself your RULER! At last, I can truly take my place as Supreme King of Animalia! Zootopia will serve as our new base of operations! But it will not stop there. My Kremlings have already deployed satellites into this world’s atmosphere, programmed to redirect the Blast-O-Matic’s laser across the globe. One by one, we will target every major nation and city until EVERY LAST Mobian has been reverted to primitive stages!”_ _

___“ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!”_ roared all his Kommanders._ _

__“Now then, I suspect Kids Next Door operatives will be here any minute. I see no reason why we can’t assimilate them as well. A new age on Planet Mobius begins now!”_ _

__“Marvelous, simply marvelous!” Klammy Rool beamed. “I’ll start recharging the cannon posthaste!”_ _

__“P-Please…please…” Klammy cocked a brow, hearing Eri’s hoarse voice. “Please let me heal Deku-san…”_ _

__“Sorry, dear, but my brother doesn’t need any more nuisances. We’re going to konquer Mobius and you’re going to stay put and feed us more energy!”_ _

__“Well, what about me?!” Klammy then looked over to Harvey Harper, who was restrained by two Kops. “You promised you would free my friends if I helped with your project!”_ _

__“We’re not finished with you yet, boy! We may still need your emotionbending to repower the Rainbow Crown. But don’t worry, we’ll free your friends as soon as we completely take over Mobius.”_ _

__“Sigh… Had a feeling you’d say that.” Harvey said in defeat. _I really hope Madotsuki was able to spread the message.__ _

__Kami escorted Deku to the prison wing, the boy obediently following her. With no sign of resistance, he walked into the holding cell where Koji, Ochaco, and Asui were placed. The shutter-door sealed them in, and two Kops stood guard._ _

__Kami sighed and turned to leave, mentally hoping they had an escape plan. She felt someone tap her back and angrily turned, “I don’t really feel like talking… now?” To her confusion, nobody was there._ _

__“You seem like you don’t like K. Rool.”_ _

__Kami gasped, hearing a close-by voice, yet seeing nothing. “Don’t panic!” the voice said in a whisper. “I’m Invisible Girl! I’m with Sector U.A., too.”_ _

__“Invisible… Girl?” Kami reached and felt around. She gasped when she felt a solid mass._ _

__“Listen, I don’t suppose you have your own email account?”_ _

__“Um, I do. Why?”_ _

__“Would you be willing to send an email to my school? It would really help if they know the situation.”_ _

__“Um, okay, I guess.”_ _

__“Great! I really appreciate it, Ms. Kami!”_ _

__“Hehe…” Kami blushed. It lightened her conscience to be able to help these operatives._ _

__Deku could only stare at his bandaged hands as they sat defeated in their cell. “Okay, so what’s the plan?” he heard Tsu ask. “’Cause I prefer to do something before Jake decides to eat me.”_ _

__“There’s nothing else we can do.” Deku replied. “We were outmatched and the rest of our group is captured. We’ll just have to hope the GKND or someone come to our rescue.”_ _

__“Deku…” Ochaco had never seen Deku in such despair. She wanted to give him courage, reinvigorate his fighting spirit and follow him to an otherwise impossible victory. But they were utterly humiliated, half their sector against one opponent and they were defeated. Perhaps it was up to a greater army of operatives to step in with a much higher chance of victory, and hope they could defeat K. Rool, his Kommanders, and his army. But even if they were rescued, this experience would haunt Deku for life. In his mind, he failed to rescue or keep Eri safe and he disgraced his Kids Next Door._ _

__**One week later** _ _

__“Tragedy continues to befall the world of Mobius as the Kremling Krew lay devastating blows across the planet.” Linda reported on Intergalactic News._ _

__“Indeed, it has been one week since the first attack on Zootopia was recorded.” Morbo followed. “The Kremlings struck almost out of nowhere, but have made swift work in marking the planet’s largest capitals as their own. The lesson here is, a puny human like Dr. Eggman had no chance of dominating a world of animals. Even if he spent his entire life trying to rule Mobius, a superior animal such as King K. Rool was able to accomplish the same task in less than a day.”_ _

__The clouds submitted to the whim of the Helmaroc King’s wings, so only darkness covered Zootopia’s sky. A gigantic flag of the Krew’s Jolly Roger towered over City Hall, flapping in the wind, alongside smaller flags of the Snowmad, Sharpclaw, White Fang, and even Specter’s logos._ _

__“Seems like a fair trade.” Mr. Big said as a primal Nick Wilde brought them some glasses of juice, carrying a tray on his head. “But I’m curious… how much is your king planning to Revert? The entire world?”_ _

__“As far as I know, only the major nations. Then perhaps the rest of Mobius will follow.”_ _

__Moge-ko became the ruler of Rodentia, sitting on a throne in the middle of the tiny town while primal mice were tending to her feet. “Eeny meeny miney mouse, catch my supper by its—you.” She snatched an unsuspecting mouse and ate him in one bite._ _

__Sahara Square was the only district the clouds didn’t cover, and it served as the White Fangs’ new base. The Sharpclaw Pirates occupied the Meadowlands, with lots of space for their dinosaurs to roam and chase Mobians as much as they pleased._ _

__Rattlesnake Jake was swiftly dodging bullets from Mobian rebels in a downtown street. He fired an electric sphere from his tail at one soldier, and it linked the other soldiers with electricity, knocking them out. “You on the other side of the law now, pardners!” Jake declared, flashing his gold sheriff badge._ _

__King K. Rool sat in the open mouth of Hideout Helm, guzzling a barrel of grape juice as the Blast-O-Matic unleashed another beam to the heavens. Trusting his brother’s calculations, he knew that another major city had been Reverted to primal stages. He finished the barrel in seconds and placed it on Bogo’s back, the former police chief crawling away. “Isn’t life beautiful, Kami?! This is what happens when you persevere! Not only are the Kremlings conquering Mobius, but the Brotherhood agents that were sent to Sweetopia have stolen one of Big Mom’s own generals! If The Butcher cooperates with us, I will have the Royal Linlin Cake in my treasury!”_ _

__“Mm-hm.” Kami was beyond uninterested. “We still haven’t saved Kimaya, yet.”_ _

__“You know, Kami, it must be engrained into your DNA to put a downer on everyone’s good time. Look, I just sent word to Gruntilda, we’re going to test Eri’s ability on her. …Oh, there she is now!”_ _

__A honey comb ship descended and hovered near the open mouth. A robotic body marched off, a glass container in place of a head, containing a crescent-shaped skull. “This weapon you found must live up to the hype! Give me a body, K. Rool, or I’ll hit you with a pipe!”_ _

__“Right this way, Gruntilda.” K. Rool pushed himself off the chair and marched into the base. “Klammy, Grunty is here! Shut down the machine for a moment.”_ _

__“Okay, Brother.” The scientist obeyed, and the pipe that was sucking on Eri’s horn detached itself. “Good news, Golden Hive Colony, your people can keep their intelligence for a few moments longer. Though considering they are Charmy’s people, perhaps they haven’t much intelligence to spare.”_ _

__Kroctus and Grunty entered the laboratory as the latter’s robotic body lifted the skull out of its container. “Just very quickly touch her body. With the amount of power she is producing, there’s no telling how much she can Revert you.”_ _

__With caution, the robotic body held Grunty closer, touching the tip of her chin to Eri. In a sudden FLASH, a body of bones formed under her skull, then guts, organs, and flesh, as if her body was Rewinding through the process of decay. Gruntilda pushed the robot down and backed away from the girl quickly._ _

__“Ack kack…ack kack… RAK KA HA HA HA HA HA!” Gruntilda felt immense weight on her own feet, as she completely forgot how it felt to have a real body. The sight of her own green, long-nailed hands, and the bulbous belly that blocked the floor, filled her with pure glee. “All these ages I couldn’t sleep… The years I’ve gone without seeing my feet… TIME FOR THIS BOD TO HIT THE STREET!”_ _

__“OH, FOR GOD’S SAKE!” Kami cried, immediately shielding her eyes. Kroctus joined her in blindness, for no one could bear to look at the horrid sight._ _

__“Oh, look at yourself, K. Rool! You’re naked AND green, you big old tool!” Gruntilda argued._ _

__“FIND A PAIR OF CLOTHES or I’ll skin you back to BONES!” Kroctus bellowed._ _

__“Luckily, I had some in here.” Grunty opened a trunk on her former robot body, using magic to quickly dress herself in her classic black attire. “In case my beauty drove you to fear. And speaking of which, you might like to see, what a certain bitch has been up to lately!” Grunty snapped her fingers and poofed a newspaper into being._ _

__Kroctus took the paper, and his eyes widened upon seeing the headline. “WHAT?!” He hastily skimmed the article in question. “Impossible! I can’t BELIEVE Mandy has already conquered a planet while I’m just getting started with this one!”_ _

__“She has?” Kami asked, curious._ _

__“But of course she cheated. Just look at this article! She always takes the easy way, never getting her hands dirty.”_ _

__“Well, that sort of works in our favor. We would’ve had to attack her to rescue my daughter, so while we’re doing that, we can ruin her victory party.”_ _

__“Hurrr… Since the test on Gruntilda has proven successful, I suppose I can’t make excuses, anymore. But this complicates things, Kami. In order to crush Mandy’s military, as well as her spirits, I’ll need to bring all the Reverted Mobians I can amass! Klammy, restart the machine!” The king stomped out of the room. Kami was about to protest, but soon realized such a task was pointless with him. “We’re going to blast five more towns, then we’ll gather the Mobians before making preparations.”_ _

__“Are you certain invading Mandy’s forces is a good idea? When the Brotherhooders steal Big Mom’s cake and bring it here, you’ll have to fight them, too.” Klammy reasoned._ _

__“There hasn’t been Four Pirate Emperors alive at the same time in nearly 200 years. In these past few months, we’ve been at each other’s throats. The Pirate Wars are going to begin again, so if we try to avoid battling two or three crews at once, we’ll shame the pirate world. In fact, I think around the same time the villains bring us the cake, we will attack the Boogey Pirates! And I’m positive the Sky God Pirates will be attracted to the conflict, desperate to liberate the planets from our rule.”_ _

__“Wait just a minute!” Kami shouted. “It’s going to be hard enough invading Mandy’s forces, why are we dragging the other pirates into it?! Saving Kimaya’s going to be impossible!”_ _

__“I made it clear that I’m only following your requests out of kindness. They are not my priority.”_ _

__“Why do you want to start a war with them, anyway?!”_ _

__“Because I am a strict follower of the tradition of pirating. According to the Pirates’ Code, the title of Pirate King is rewarded to the single strongest pirate in all the worlds. The Pirate Wars took place because the Emperors at the time sought that very title. And whoever achieved the rank of King would amass the crews of the other Emperors, creating the largest band of outlaws in the universe!”_ _

__“So, you wanna beat the other Emperors just to prove you’re the strongest pirate?”_ _

__“While I do have every intent to win, it won’t matter if I lose. As soon as there’s a Pirate King, my good friend Bowser will step in and steal their crown. He will shatter Queen Sherry, he will smash Lord Mandy, and he’ll squeeze Skaios in the palm of his hand. Then, with all of our armies at his disposal, the Kids Next Door will be powerless!”_ _

__“Fine, but I’m staying out of it. If you don’t mind, I’ll be thinking up a strategy to locate and rescue Kimaya. And I would appreciate it if you had a transport ready for us after I restore her.”_ _

__“It’s a deal. I’ll also lend you as many Kremlings as you need.”_ _

__“Sigh… Thanks.” With a calmer mind, Kami walked upstairs to her room. Kroctus watched her leave in silence._ _

__“Some ladies are just too hard to please, ain’t they?” Kroctus perked up at the country accent, glancing back as Jake slithered up._ _

__“On break from patrol, are we?”_ _

__“Yeh, and Ah couldn’t help but overhear.” Jake casually slithered around the king. “Why you put up with a skinny little harlot like that?”_ _

__Kroctus STOMPED the snake, acid hacking out of his mouth like a hose. “She may be a weakling, but I still treasure our battle. I respect any opponent that is able to give me a challenge. Besides… as much as I hate to admit it, I did kill her father. Therefore, saving her daughter is the least I can do. But I still must maintain my authority. I am the top DNA and I must prove it.”_ _

__“COUGH! Respect, en’t it? I know a thing or two about that. What about them Superbian kids? They weren’t good enough for ya?”_ _

__“Ever since I was reborn, I’ve yet to find anyone that could reignite my drive. Those metahumans were no different. But that is why I am determined to win the Pirate Wars, because when I’m crowned King, Bowser will have to fight ME!”_ _

__“Ah thought you were on the same side?”_ _

__“Of course we are. We’ve been friends since childhood, and that’s exactly why I must be the one to fight him! The two strongest reptiles facing off will be a battle to be remembered for ages! At last, someone who’s worthy of my Golden Fury!”_ _

__“G-Golden Fury?”_ _

__“I may not be a Haki Master, but I was still able to develop a Fury Mode exclusive to my Armament Haki.”_ _

__“Good golly, you have to show me!”_ _

__“I only use it for opponents who are worthy, which so far has been no one. When I battle the Emperors, you may get to see it, though I personally hope they won’t earn the honor.”_ _

__“I know a good opponent! Nigel Uno, from Planet Earth! Let’s lure him up here and you can thrash him!”_ _

__“You do realize that boy has been dead for three years, right?”_ _

__Jake’s pupils shrunk. “Beg pardon?”_ _

__“Yes. Earth’s former rulers did him in. Now, get back to your post.” Kroctus returned to the laboratory. Jake bowed his head and took off his hat in respect._ _

__Kroctus approached Eri once again, gazing at her with interest. “There is one thing you’ve yet to tell me, however. You called yourself a tool… but what kind of tool are you?”_ _

__“This Truth Potion will make her talk.” Gruntilda replied, taking a bottle out of her robot. “Or else it’s the plank you will walk!”_ _

__“There’s no need.” Eri replied in a calm tone. “Even if he knows what I am… I won’t let him use me.”_ _

__“Heh heh heh. And what do you call this situation?” Kroctus asked humorously._ _

__“When that woman unlocked my mind, I remembered my true identity. I am not just a Time Demon… I am the Infinity Weapon, Etherion.”_ _

__“Eth…Etherion?” Kroctus grew even more intrigued. “Infinity Weapon?”_ _

__“A weapon that which possesses infinite power. There are only four in existence, but I don’t know of the other ones. But what I do know… is that we choose our masters. And I… do not choose you.”_ _

__“Is that so?” Kroctus asked, glaring suspiciously._ _

__“Yes. The one I choose to wield me is Deku-san. You can absorb my chi all you want… but I will not allow you to wield me. I know Deku-san will escape and save me… and when he does, you should be worried.”_ _

__“That sounds like a lot of fun, actually. But if you possess infinite power, then tell me this: do you have the potential to destroy the gods? To erase them from existence?”_ _

__“… … Yes.”_ _

__“Then if I were to defeat Emperor Skaios and force him to touch you, I would be rid of him?!”_ _

__“If anyone touches me for too long, they will indeed be erased. Yes.”_ _

__“Then it is time for the Pirate Wars to begin!”_ _

__**Planet Hyrule; Castle Town** _ _

__“BIG NEEEEEEWS!” cried Big Bird, recording the exciting ceremony that was transpiring. “For nearly 4,000 years, the Kingdom of Hyrule has been without its true ruler! Princess Zelda and the royal family remained on Earth while her people have migrated to a new planet. Although a stand-in family have managed the kingdom, they have left the throne unoccupied, forever awaiting their princess’s return. At long last, that time is now… but just LOOK WHO IT IS!!”_ _

__This should have been a wonderful moment for the Hyruleans, for every single race and the rulers of every region were in attendance. Yet, the once-happy citizens sulked in fear of the demons that overfilled their town. A squat minister approached the queen at the top of the towering altar, gently placing the crown over her horn-shaped blonde hair. “Um… a-all hail the new Queen of Hyrule, the descendant of Princess Zelda.” And she stood as all citizens were forced to meet her terrifying glare. “Mandy McKenzie! May she lead our world to ever-lasting glory!”_ _

__

__**I was planning for the conflict to end on a hopeless note anyway, so I couldn’t find a way to drag it out. I think I got the point across that K. Rool is a monstrous mammal who could even beat up U.A.. Lol I have nothing against U.A. at all, I just didn’t like using them all that much, and having Kroctus beat the shit out of them was just my own way of venting frustration! And plus, the main point of this story was developing Kroctus in general, and I think I did well with establishing his personality and beliefs. But like with Big Mom, I wanna write in some extra scenes where the Kommanders are just causing chaos. Regardless, I think I need a break, but I didn’t want to leave this story hanging. This way, when I get my motivation back, I’ll be able to focus it on a new Emperor. So, stay tuned when we return with Mandy and the Boogey Pirates, in _Operation: MONARCH_!** _ _


End file.
